Beyond the Boundaries
by Lone Wolf07
Summary: With the only connection between the two worlds destroyed, they both felt a sense of loss, until an eventual loop hole is found! Spoilers for those who haven't finished the game! LinkxMidna Eventual LEMON!Maybe more than one! Rated M.
1. Thinking of you

Fan Fiction: Zelda

Title: Beyond the Boundaries

Pairing: Link x Midna

Summary- With the only connection between the two worlds destroyed, they both felt a sense of loss…as well as a few aches and pains. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished the game!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Zelda game, but if I did, you can bet that I would make the ending a lot longer!

"HEY, LINK! WATCH OUT!! ANOTHER ONES'COMIN' YOUR WAY!!" Fado cried out as he was presently occupied with a goat of his own. Using reflexive maneuvers, Link rooted the heels of his feet to the ground and braced himself as the enraged goat slammed its horns into Links' forearms and chest. With ease, Link gained some advantage and with a forceful "EYAAHHH!!!!" tossed the goat to one side and slammed it to the ground, making the earth under his feet vibrate from the force of contact. Link dusted off his hands in triumph and the goat rose to its feet to go graze with the rest of the herd. Fado came up behind Link and with a rough pat to the back, he exclaimed "Ho, ho, ho, ho! That was the one of the best I've seen you wrangle all day! Ever since you came back from Hyrule castle town, you've been herding these goats like nothing! Keep up the great job!" Link smiled at his friends words of praise. Fado turned to go back to the herd when he suddenly stopped on his heel.

"Oh, and before I forget, Ilia came by earlier, said she was gonna bring you something to eat later but you can go home now, if ya want. Ordon knows you deserve it!" Then he turned his attention back to the herd of goats grazing calmly on the ranch. Never one to miss such an opportunity, Link decided to take this chance and went for home.

Link went out from the ranch gates and as he was walking down the road that goes into Ordon village, he felt a sudden surge of pain in his left arm and as quickly as it came, the pain left. Link rubbed the spot where the pain had hit him and excused it, thinking it was from wrestling that goat earlier, shrugged his shoulders and went on his way home.

Along the way, Link was mobbed by the children of Ordon, all begging him to show them his "Cool moves" all over again. This became routine when he had returned to Ordon village from his travels to Hyrule. They were so enthusiastic about learning new sword techniques from Link that Colins' father Rusl had hand-crafted wooden swords for Colin and his friends to practice with. Rusl had thanked Link countless of times for helping bring out Colins' dormant potential as a future swordsmen. Before the trouble began, Colin was so scared of swords, he didn't want to even see one but afterward, Colin had grown out of his fear and tossed his fears aside and helped his friends.

In short, things have never been the same.

Rusl had come to Links' aid and shooed the children off, telling them that Link had to go home and rest after working hard at the ranch but not before Link promised them some sword practice tomorrow.

Link finally arrived at his home at the juncture between Ordon forest and the road leading out to Hyrule field. Link sighed and went in to relax a little.

When he went inside, he noticed that he hadn't had a chance to tidy the place up and he knew he was going to hear it from Ilia if he didn't start to pick up a bit before she came.

As he picked up his boots from the floor, Link saw a small twinkle from the corner of his eye and turned his head to see what it was that was gleaming. There mounted on his wall in his den were all the special items that he had received on his travels. The firs thing that caught his eye was the sword hand-crafted by Rusl for the royal family, the very one that Link had started his journey with. All of his other possessions were all accounted for, from the Hylian shield to the Iron boots to the double claw shot and all of the other items he had, though most of them were a pain in the ass to move around, but one in particular had caught his eye.

There, mounted on a separate wall, isolated from the other weaponry and items, was the heavy broken shackle he had worn in his beastly wolf form whenever he was touched by the power of twilight. All at once, the memories came rushing back into his mind. And one that kept playing in his head was the first time he met…her. The mischievous little imp that set him free from his restraints but not without a price for her deed. In exchange for her helping him, Link had to be her servant whenever they were in twilight, and even in light, he was not free from her.

At first, Link didn't like the idea of entering a part of Hyrule that had been corrupt with Twilight, knowing that as soon as he set one foot down on twilight, he would revert back into his wolf form and would be at the mercy of the mischievous little imp that had saved him in the first place.

His ears would get a little warm whenever he recalled all the times Midna would tug at his ears as a wolf when she was instructing him on a command. All those times she taunted him, saying that he was to be an obedient servant if he wanted her help. But really, once he got to know her better and understand her resolve, Link couldn't help but to remain faithful to his new found friend.

Midnas' tongue was as sharp as his fangs and she never ran out of words to say. Very out spoken hardly the one to be shy, Link started to notice that Midna was actually growing on him. Link became used to her company and, as crazy as it sounds, Link didn't mind it at all. Link was used to having her with him, whether it being Midna straddling his back as they rode all over Hyrule or Midna hiding in his shadow in the light world, Link always knew Midna was close by.

Link turned to the window and saw that the sun was setting. Link climbed the ladder leading to the window by the roof and sat on the rooftop, watching as the sun cast a vast splash of red and blue over the horizon.

The sun was setting on that day, too. The day when the only connection to the realms of light and Twilight was severed, destroyed by the very hand that had aided him in his quest to save both worlds, by Midna. Link could tell she was torn by her actions but he could do nothing as she smiled sadly at him as she was transported back into her world.

Link couldn't fool himself, he was sad to see his dearest friend leave but he felt he could do nothing about it when it happened. For the first time since this whole thing had started, Link felt…helpless. Helpless to keep his dearest with him in his world but that would've killed her. And so, with a heavy heart, Link watched as Midna, the Twilight Princess, vanished from his world.

He sighed at the setting sun, wondering if his Twilight princess was doing the same. He knew Midnas' actions were for the best but that didn't ease the pain in his heart. Truly, a wise decision. The decision of a true and benevolent ruler.

"Ack!" Link grunted as the annoying little sting of pain shot into his left arm. What the hell was bugging him so damn much?!

**Elsewhere… **

The heavens of the Twilight had never seemed as vivid as today's sunset. She sat atop a solitary hilltop that over saw the land of Twilight, the vast land seemed to stretch as far as the skies, both locked into a never ending race. The land of Hyrule was alright but nothing could hold a candle to her beloved realm of Twilight. Perhaps it is only natural for one to think so highly of their home. Although her world was opposite of Hyrule, they both shared the same things as well.

Her people lived in peaceful villages just like Hyrule, They lived and thrived on the land as the people of Ordon do, and they raise their children to live their own lives. She had regained her place as the princess of Twilight, the leader of the Twili.

Midna smiled as a small group of Twili waved pleasantly to her from the land below and waved back at them. The group continued on with what they were doing, going on about their business. The days seem to pass by without incident, nothing really major on Midna's part, no wars, nothing. Her days were always so uneventful since her return from the light realm, unlike the first few days being back in Twilight. Midna explained herself to her people, about her disappearance, what she was doing while she was gone, and why she did what she did. The people gladly forgave their princess and life in the Twilight realm resumed.

Midna was so deep in thought; she began to reflect back on her journey with her faithful companion, the destined hero of Hyrule. She wondered how well he was faring. As she took a breath, Midna felt a small stab of pain shoot into the spot in her right collarbone. She dismissed the little bothersome feeling, merely touching the spot with her fingertips and thinking it's due to the fact that she under the pressure of ruling her kingdom.

"I wonder…what he's up to now a day." She thought loudly to herself. Midna really wanted to see how Link was doing, to see the end results of his hard work paying off.

Midna rose to her feet and decided to take a stroll among the land of Twilight.

Her strides were slow and daunting, obviously in no hurry to get to anywhere in particular. Midna let her eyes scan the realm of twilight, her sight rushing over the calming scenery of her home. Midna walked and walked for who knew how long until she came upon a small bank of water running into a nearby lake and decided to rest there.

Midna sat along the waters' edge and dipped her feet into the cool water, letting her toes splash playfully among the flowing water. Seeing the water reminded Midna of her travels with Link. True, her ambitions were on getting revenge against Zant for what he did to her people but over time, her feelings toward Link changed significantly.

She was reminded of their trouble at Lake Hylia. Link had just retrieved the final component for Midna and Zant appeared behind him. With little to no effort, Zant had Cast Twilight over the small area, easily subduing the light spirit and casting Link into his wolf form and knocking Midna out of her hiding place in Links' shadow.

Zant admitted to needing Midnas' powers and offered her a place in his so-called coexisting world. Ugh! Just remembering how close Zant came to her made Midnas' skin crawl. Midna shot down his offer without so much as dignifying it with an answer and immediately rushed to Links' side. Zant could sense Midnas' desire to be with the light being and once again tried to persuade her in joining him only to be shot down again and Midna once again rushing to Links' side.

There was no point in trying to persuade her any longer and Zant, with his new powers, manipulated the light spirit and transported them back into the light realm.

Link came to and noticed that he was stuck in his wolf form again but that was nothing compared to what was happening to Midna. She lay on his back, barely alive as her cursed form pleaded for Link to go to Zelda's tower. Link wasted no time and quickly, made his way to the tower where Zelda was being kept, braving the sky scraping heights of the castle towers and overcoming the perilous dangers that awaited them. Little did Link know that Midna had instructed him to do so, not to save her life, but so that Zelda could lift the curse from him. Once there, Midna could no longer hold her own and she slid onto the cold stone ground of the dungeon.

As Zelda approached them, she could see the worry in the beasts' blue eyes. Link never took his eyes away from his injured friend, not even to notice Zelda.

A warm sensation rose into Midnas' chest as she came to a stunning realization: Link stayed.

Link remained loyal to her, even through all the crap she put him through, Link stayed by her side and suffered alongside her without any regard for his own life. He had many chances to leave her and save his friends on his own, even though he would still be unable to without Midnas' aid, but he didn't. Link didn't even try to defy her, even though he had every right to. He remained quiet and obedient to Midna.

"He didn't have to…and yet…he stayed." Midna whispered to herself as the threat of tears stung the back of her eyes and flowed freely from her lashes.

Her heart broke in two as she made the painful decision to destroy the mirror. It hurt her to do so but what else could she do? She had to think of her people and the people of the light, their well being out weighed her selfish desires to remain with her hero of light.

And so, Midna destroyed the mirror as the Twilight Princess, not the real Midna that wanted to take Link with her. Oh, well. Maybe it was destiny for them to part ways eventually. At least, that's what she kept telling herself anyway.

"Ow!" The sudden sting of pain came at her again out of the blue and right then and there, Midna decided to go see the village Shaman about the matter.

-End chapter

A/N: Well, that took me awhile to get out. Damn! I thought it would've been a little longer than this! Anyway, whaddya think? Let me know R&R please! Please be honest. And the next one I make will be longer and depending on the reviews, a lot better!


	2. Such a pain!

Beyond the Boundaries

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Zelda. The only things I do own are the creatures and the different world I made up just for this fan fic.

A/N: Well, the first one didn't really turn out the way I had expected but this one is gonna be better...I hope. Well, read and find out for yourself.

Chapter #2- Such a pain!

"Hmmm…uh-huh…Mm-hmm…" The doctor corrected his spectacles and continued to examine the young man in his view, checking his pulse and heartbeat with a very cold stethoscope.

"And what were you doing prior to the injury, m'boy?" The old doctor asked, once again fixing his thick glasses.

Link opened his mouth and was about to answer when he was, without fail, interrupted when Ilia spoke up. "As usual, Link was pushing himself again, wrestling down those goats like he was impervious to damage. So, what's wrong with him, doctor? Is Link going to be alright?" Her voice changing from scolding to worried.

The old doctor retreated his stethoscope from Links chest and sighed. "I'm absolutely baffled by this. His pulse is normal; I can detect no abnormalities in his heartbeat. And there seems to be no physical indication that something is wrong with him, no bump, no bruising, no discoloration of the skin, no swelling, nothing! This one has me completely stumped."

The old doctor rubbed his stethoscope clean and walked steadily back to his desk, trying to figure out what was bothering Link so.

Ilia bent down and decided to take a better look for herself and saw nothing there, just as the doctor had said.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure your arms buggin' you? It looks fine to me."

Link was about to say something in his defense when Ilia grabbed his arm and raised it high into the air.

"AAAUUGHH!!" Link yelled out as intense pain shot all over his arm. Ilia fell on her rear, startled by Links' sudden outburst.

"What's' going on here? This is a Doctors office, not boxing arena!" The old doctor scolded both of them.

"I don't know! I just raised Links' arm in the air and he just yelled out like a mad man!"

The doctor raised a curious eyebrow and made his way over to Link. The doctor looked over Links' arm very carefully. Using his fingers, he felt the upper part of Links' arm and his expression changed.

The doctor met Links' eyes. "Do forgive me for this, m'boy."

Link was confused at first but then it became clear what the doctors' intentions were when he pulled at Links' arm full force, causing Link to shout out in pan once again. Ilia saw his fingers dig into the cushion of his seat.

"Hmmm…I see. It's the joint, right here."

The old doctor pressed his index finger lightly at the spot between Links' left breast plate and his shoulder.

"Ah, yes. You must've been working so hard on the ranch that a Goat dislocated your shoulder by a few degrees. Don't worry, though. I have some salve that will fix it right up! I'll be right Back."

The doctor disappeared once again to rummage through the medicine cabinet to fetch the salve for Links' joint. Ilia sighed; relieved to hear that it's only a stiff joint that's bothering Link and nothing serious. She turned to smile at her friend but then she noticed that far off look in Links' eyes. That same far off look he would get every now and then. He's been like that ever since he came back to Ordon after his travels to Hyrule.

Link would never talk to anyone on how he was feeling, but every once in a while, he would get this distant feeling…as if he didn't want to be home. His distant staring would remind Ilia of a wolf that just lost its mate.

"Here we are! I found it!" The doctor exclaimed happily as he emerged from the medicine cabinet. He approached the young man in his view. He placed a little ceramic jar in Links hand with a label on it reading "salve".

"Now, all you have to do is rub this salve onto the source of the pain only twice a day. Once in the morning when you wake up and once more before you go to sleep. This one little jar is good for at least three weeks. After one months time, come back and see me for a check up. And if you happen to run out, I have plenty more where that came from."

Link jumped off from the bed and was reaching into his wallet to pay the good doctor for all his help when the doctor raised his hand to halt Links gestures.

"This ones' on the house, m'boy. Now, I'll see you in one month's time." The doctor smiled warmly at the two youths in front of him and went back to his desk.

Link and Ilia left the doctors house and loaded up Epona for their journey back to Ordon. They remained silent all the way back home, Link still with that distant look in his eyes. Ilia got the idea that maybe he might have lost something on his travels and maybe he wanted to get it back. The question on her mind was what could it be?

**ELSEWHERE… **

Shewalked out onto the balcony of her chambers and looked into the heavens of the Twilight sky, seeking clarity in the dark neon twisted clouds that seemed to pass by without a single worry in the world. Midna had just met up with her shaman and all he could do for her was to prescribe a salve ground from the bones of the lost dragon Volvagia to sooth the pain in her joint.

The old shaman figured the pain was due to the stress of keeping her wounded people aloft as the world of Twilight recovered from Zants cruelty.

"Well, he could be right. Maybe I'm trying too hard." She spoke out loud, giving voice to her thoughts.

"But…that can't be the only reason. I've had to rule over my people before and no matter how intense the pressure got, I never got pains like this."

Actually, the more preoccupied Midna became, the less her chest hurt. It didn't seem right to her. What should be causing the pain isn't, something seemed a little…off.

Midna left her chambers and decided to venture into the castle garden, a vast labyrinth that seemed to stretch as far as Hyrule field. Midna could always find her way out of the labyrinth; even as a child she never needed assistance from anyone.

After a few long turns around different corners, Midna found herself in a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a black stone fountain with a fierce gargoyle spout for the water to flow. A little to the right of it was a black stone bench. Midna sat down on the bench and sighed contently at her surroundings, the easy flowing of the water giving the harsh environment a serene feeling to it.

As much as she was enjoying the calming scenery, Midna had come all the way out here for more than just sight and the sounds.

"You're only fooling yourself if you think I haven't noticed you already. Come out and show yourself." She called into the clearing, knowing all the while that she was not alone. "Alright! Ya caught me! I'll come out!" A small snake-like voice answered her demand.

A creature about the same length as ferret slipped out from behind the head of the stone gargoyle, with long wings where its arms should be and big padded feet followed by a heavy tail trailing behind the legs. It had a long, spiky mane that seemed to connect to its spine and it had a red scar running over its right eye while the other eye remained closed. Something about this creature didn't sit well with her.

"Wow! You're pretty sharp there, toots. To have sensed my weak presence; even when everyone else couldn't. I gotta tell ya, I'm impressed!" It glided closer and as soon as it did, Midna shot her hand around its neck and grasped it tightly.

"Gaaacckkkeeccchh!!! HEY! Whass…y-yer pro…uh, problem?!" It cried out through a strangled voice. Its wings fluttered wildly trying to be free from Midnas' intense grip.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Midna demanded.

"Ack! If you…ugh, loosen up…a-a little…" Midna sighed irritably and loosened her grip by a few degrees.

"Whoo! Okay! I 'am called Tem, milady. And as to why I was following you, well, I'll get to that later." With a wry smile, Tem disappeared with a POOF! And reappeared before Midna in an instant.

Midna rose to her feet and readied herself for a possible struggle; neon blue and orange energy sparking from her fingertips.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! Hold on! I didn't come here to threaten you or your kingdom! I just wanted to see if you were interested in getting back what you lost, is all! Y'know, before you left the light realm; when the mirror was destroyed!!"

Midnas' eyes widened as she realized what Tem was talking about. Her eyes narrowed at the little creature that was floating before her and gave it a quick ZAP! Midna caught the creature before it could hit the ground and held it at eye level.

"How do you know what transpired that day? Answer me!" Midna demanded, obviously infuriated by the creatures' remarks

"Ack! Ah, c'mon! Two mirrors reflecting into one another; you don't think anyone from the realm of Hemix could see what was going on that day?!"

Midna unconsciously released Tem from her grasp, letting him fall on the floor with a loud "Ouch!"

"From the…realm of…Hemix?" The words were barely audible as Midna spoke them with disbelief in her tone. How in the world did this little creature make its way from Hemix to the Twilight realm?

Tem shook himself as he regained his composure and lifted himself into the air with the expert use of his wings. He glided over to Midna and perched himself on the head of the beastly gargoyle.

"So…ya interested in what I gotta offer you, toots?"

-end chapter

A/N: So, is this any better than the last one? I'll admit that it's a little longer than the first one but not really as long as I would like it. I'll just have to keep trying until I get some reviews! I'll update ASAP! In the mean time, some feedback would help get the ol' brain juice workin' if ya don't mind. Arigato!!


	3. What's the deal?

**Beyond the Boundaries**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does. I only own the creatures and the world I made up personally just for this fan fic.

Chapter #3- What's the deal?

Back in the realm of light, Link was in his home. The sun had already set over the horizon and nighttime settled in. Link was trying to get ready for bed but he felt restless and unable to sleep. He felt something was going to happen. Not here in Hyrule but somewhere else.

Link decided to heat up some milk to help lull him to sleep. He felt exhausted but his body felt restless, an emotional tug of war between sleep and energy.

While Link was downstairs, an instinctive reflex made him turn around only to find nothing there. Sometimes, Link wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. He wondered if Midna could see him through the shadows like she did before when she was hiding in his shadows when they had to be in the light world. But then again, she had a kingdom to rule over. Midna had a lot more responsibility now that she had regained her rightful place as the Princess of Twilight, just as Zelda was the Princess of light.

Link decided to drop the matter for now and worry about it later. Grabbing a wooden mug from a shelf, Link poured the warm liquid into the mug and proceeded to his room atop the ladder.

'Why the hell did someone make a house like this?' Link thought to himself as he juggled the mug in one hand while trying to climb up with the other.

Finally reaching the top, Link went to the window and looked up into the starry sky. A light breeze swept past him as he took a sip from his mug of warm milk, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body and calming his restless nerves.

Link went back to his bed and sat down on the mattress. Just as he did, something began to wriggle beneath his seat and muffled cries could be heard from it.

Startled, Link shot up to his feet and looked to see what he sat on. Something was fluttering wildly on the bed as it was tangled in the sheets, trying to free itself. Cautiously, Link pulled back the sheets to see what was causing the entire ruckus.

"Whoo! Ahhh thanks a lot, buddy. I owe you one. I was getting' all claustrophobic in there. Thanks for your help."

A strange creature leapt out from Links' bed. It was about the same length as a ferret and it only had two big front legs with big claws at the tips. It had a spiky mane that seemed to connect and run down its spine and it had a long red scar running down its right eye while the other eye stayed closed.

The creature jumped up and snatched the mug out of Links hand.

"Hey, ya mind if I take a swig of this? Thanks, man. Your kindness knows no bounds."

The creature raised the mug to its lips and took a huge drink from it, almost finishing it in one gulp. The creature wiped its mouth on its arm and let out a huge belch, the sound reverberating throughout Links' home if not Hyrule itself.

"By the way, the name's Tei. It's good to meet ya."

Link opened his mouth to demand some answers when- "I know what yer thinkin', who I'm and what I want with you, right? Well, you don't have to worry about the first part; I already introduced myself so that's outta the way. And as to why I'm here, well, I'm getting to it."

Tei made his was to Links bed and sat down with the mug in paw.

"So, here's the deal: You want to regain the valuable thing you lost, right? When the mirror was destroyed, you remember, right?" Link nodded his head cautiously at the creature before him. It was hard for Link to forget. That was the day when he and Midna parted ways.

"Well…what would you say if I were to, I dunno, get it back for you? Or at least, take you to where it is."

He didn't know why but something deep inside Link told him to get away from this creature and just go to bed, but something else…told him to keep listening to what Tei had to say. Tei took one last swig of the milk and downed it all in one gulp, once again wiping his mouth on his arm and letting go of a huge BELCH!!!!

Tei wiped his mouth on his arm and tossed the mug carelessly over his shoulder, letting it fall wherever it would land.

"Look, I can guarantee that this for real. I'll even show ya." Tei held up its paw and a neon blue sphere formed into it. Inside the sphere, a hologram appeared with Midna as its image.

Link was temporarily caught off guard by Midnas' figure, captivated by her image. Tei could see the life return to the young mans' eyes and a subtle smile edged his lips. Link continued to stare at the hologram until the expression on his face fell when Link clutched his left arm as an intense surge of pain shot up his arm and Link winced loudly in pain.

"Hmmm…that's not very good. I see that's still bugging you. Y'know, I can have that taken care of for ya. Here's the deal: I can retrieve the one you lost and get rid of that little problem in your left arm for ya, but only if you agree to this deal of your own accord. But…there's a catch."

Links' face fell as Tei mentioned a catch to his deal. Tei chuckled.

"I know, I know. I shoulda mentioned that to you before but you looked so happy to see your girl again, I just didn't want to crush your hopes. You ever hear of the world of Hemix?" Link shook his head and Tei went on. "Okay. The world of Hemix, or just plain 'Hemix' for short, is the combination of both worlds, a sort of neutral grey area, if you will. In this world, beings of both light and shadow dwell amongst a grey-ish blue sky, Sort of a coexisting limbo. You follow?" Tei could see he had Links' undivided attention and went on with his explanation.

"The only catch is when two beings of shadow and light enter Hemix at precisely the same time, the world that they belong to will freeze and will stay frozen until they return, at the same time. This in turn acts as a fail safe, so the balance of things won't be tossed into chaos as you explore the world of Hemix. Since the two beings in question belong to two different worlds, they could completely and utterly knock the entire order of things out of balance."

Tei smiled a broad grin and placed a heavy paw on Links' shoulder. "By agreeing to my little offer, you not only get yer arm taken care of, but you get to be with yer girl again! Ahh, a fairy tale come true!"

Tei leapt off the bed and stretched his limbs, making the joints crack and pop as he did.

"Y'know what? You should take a little time to think about this. There certainly is a lot to consider here and I don't think you can make this kind of a decision on such short notice. So, take this."

Tei handed Link a little black bell and placed it into his hand. Link gave Tei a curious look.

"Ring the bell five times and I'll come in an instant. But once you've rung that bell, that will tell me you've agreed to take my offer. So be mindful when you decide to call me. Until then…see ya!"

And with a grin on his face, Tei evaporated into the shadows.

Link examined the little black bell in his hand and wondered what would be best. As his mind raced with the thoughts of his decision, pain shot up his arm again. Link groaned in pain and he let his back hit the mattress as he lay back while clutching his arm. What should he do?

**ELSEWHERE…**

"Here's how I see it. You want to be with your wolf friend again, right?" Tem asked.

Midna turned her head away, not wanting to admit that Tems' words were true.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. And I understand that you have to rule over your people as their Princess and all that but you do remember the fail safe, right? You know what happens when two beings of light-"

"I know! I know! You don't need to lecture me on that! I know what happens! Ahh!" Midna bit back a groan as pain hit her again, her left hand clutching on her right shoulder as she was silenced by the constant pain.

"Oh, is that still botherin' ya?" Tem asked with a curious grin on his face.

"You…know what is…causing it?!" Midna asked through gritted teeth as the pain began to spread up her neck and into her head.

From atop the gargoyles' head, Tem grinned and glided his way to Midna and perched himself on her good shoulder. "See, this where my offer comes in. If you choose to go to Hemix, that little problem'll be taken care of. As the Princess of Twilight, you should've been able to finish the simple task of destroying the mirror leading into Twilight, but I guess you were so moved by light that you were momentarily distracted."

Tem saw the eyes of the Twili woman grow wide as she realized what the creature meant. What was causing Midna so much pain wasn't a messed up joint…it was a shard of the mirror!

"Damn it! Why didn't I catch on sooner? I was so sure that the mirror was completely destroyed without fail! Anything could've gone terribly wrong and it would've been my doing!" Midna mentally kicked herself for being momentarily distracted on that day she had destroyed the mirrors.

Her mind was being consumed with frantic thoughts of anything and everything going wrong. Midna stopped herself, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and exhaled calmly and slowly, trying to keep herself together.

"I'll think more about your offer later. Right now, I must return to my people at the palace. I've been away from my throne for far too long already, they might think I've disappeared again."

Tem could tell the Twilight Princess was struggling to keep herself together even though she was putting on a brave face. It was not for the sake of her pride but for the sake of her people that she maintained a strong will, even though she was both delighted by the fat that she would be reunited with Link and grief stricken by their reunion.

Midna understood that with every meeting in someone's life, there must come a parting but Midna didn't think she could take another parting away from her hero of light. Not again.

"Very well, my princess. Here, should you change your mind, ring this bell five times and I shall come in an instant." With that, Tem vanished in a POOF! Midna began to make her way back to the throne room, turning around every corner of the maze with little to no effort.

All through her walk, Midna tried to think of the pros and cons to this decision. She must consider her people first and foremost.

Midna examined the little black bell and the little wooden piece inside moved a little, clinking slightly inside. A paralyzing surge of pain shot at Midna again as it did.

"Link…what must I do?" Having no other ear to listen to her trouble, Midna could only think of her hero of light. She placed the little bell in a secret compartment in the sleeve of her robes and greeted her friends and servants as she entered the palace.

Her strong smile was assuring to them, lifting their spirits and giving them reason to smile and go on. But inside, Midna was lost. She looked to the skies of Twilight once again, seeking clarity in them only to get nothing from their beauty.

-end chapter

A/N: I swear, it takes longer to write this than it does to submit it, but I promise, the juicy stuff is yet to come! For now, some reviews would be very much appreciated.


	4. It tolls for thee!

**Beyond the Boundaries**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Zelda, just what I created personally for this fan fiction.

Chapter# 4: It tolls for thee!

Link was grateful it was his day off from the ranch today. He decided to take Epona and go for a little fishing to clear his mind.

Together, Link and Epona ventured to Lake Hylias' fishing grounds.

Once there, Link tied Eponas' reigns to a post and went in the fishing grounds.

Link got on a boat and paddled a little distance away from the little fishing house and stopped in a serene part of the lake, where he could be alone to think on what occupied his mind.

The even flowing of the water did calm his mind but not settle it. Link tied a lure to the end of his line and with a sure thrust of his arm; cast the lure into the water. Link sat down in the boat and waited patiently for a bite to grab his line.

Links' mind drifted. He was so sure of what he wanted to do but at the same time, Link wasn't sure of what to do. Midna is important to him, that much he knew for sure. But should he put his world at risk just for a chance to see her again?

They went through that hell together, but it was Midna who had suffered the most. The scars on Links' body were as nothing compared to what Midna had to endure. She had to watch from afar as her people suffered at the mercy of the power mad Zant, Midna almost lost her life when she was exposed to the light of Links' world, and being stuck in her cursed chibi form didn't help either. But in the end, Midna acted on lights' behalf. Her selfish ambitions had diminished from her heart and she had found that she cared for Links' world just as much as she cared for her own. His kindness for others had rubbed off on Midna throughout their travels, even though she would never admit to it.

During their journey, Midna had confessed her guilt to Link and even told Link of her peoples' fate, the fate of the Twili and what had transgressed all those centuries ago between them and the ancient goddesses.

Link smiled to himself as he remembered her shy but forward approach when she told him of her guilt.

'You didn't have to feel guilty, Midna.' Link thought to himself as his face became warm. 'I would've followed you anywhere. I still want to.'

His smile faded from his face as he remembered what had transpired that day, when they destroyed Ganon, the king of evil. Soon after, Link, Midna and Zelda had made their way to the desert and saw the mirrors of light and of Twilight.

Link could see the pain in Midnas' eyes as she used a single tear to destroy the mirror leading into Twilight, seeing as how only the true ruler of Twilight could successfully destroy the only link to their worlds. The twilight Princess had to do what was right, for both worlds. At least, that's what he kept telling himself anyway.

Link reeled in his line and saw that no fish were biting. He felt his negative thoughts were driving away the fish. Link looked up to the sky and saw that night was coming. Time flies when you're…lost in thought. Link returned the boat and left the girl a red rupee and loaded up Epona for the journey home.

Once they were back in Ordon, Link tied up Eponas' reigns against the post next to his house and decided to call it a day and hit the sack.

The moon hung high in the sky from Links' window but the young hero could not find sleep. Turning onto his side, Link saw the little black bell laying on the nightstand. He took the little bell and examined it further. What was so special about this "Realm of Hemix"; Link thought to himself as he spun the little ball of black steel on the tip of his index finger.

So...five times, eh?

**ELSEWHERE…**

Midna left her chambers and proceeded to walk down the hollow halls of the Twilight castle. Since sleep was obviously out of her reach, Midna had decided to tire herself out by roaming the castle.

What would be the best thing to do? Her mind was preoccupied all day since her little run-in with that mysterious creature Tem. Something didn't sit well with Midna when she thought of him. Midna knew in her heart of hearts that she longed to be with Link again but at the same time, her people needed her even more. Her mind was weighing on the pros and cons of this situation but nothing came to mind.

She knew all about the world of Hemix. Granted, Midna always thought the world was just a fictitious legend made up from torn souls from the past but seeing Tem made her think otherwise.

"Oh, damn it all! What do I do?! I'm damned if I do one thing and damned if I do the other!" Midna quickly clamped her hands over her mouth as she felt the echoes of her cries reverberate down the hall. Midna thought it best for her to retreat to her bed chambers lest she be caught by her servants and forced to explain herself.

She decided to give sleep another shot. The last thing she needed was to fall into a heavy sleep while on the throne with her servants gawking at her…it was bad enough the first time it did. From what the servants had seen, Midna was snoring loudly in her sleep with a little line of drool running down the corner of her mouth.

Midna climbed into the comforter and let herself sink into the mattress and lay there for some time, but sleep would not come. She tossed and turned, fluffed her pillow, tried counting goats, looked through her ancient scrolls collection, balancing herself on her head, making little hair people from her long orange locks, and NOTHING!!!!

Nothing would make her fall asleep! Midna lay on her belly feeling defeated and something cold dug into her hip.

Midna reached into the secret pocket in the sleeve of her robes and pulled out the little black bell. Midnas' mind began to race again with all the possibilities of her decision.

On one hand, Midna could be reunited with her hero of light once again after so long and finally be happy! But on the other hand, Midna could unknowingly be putting her people in harms way and that was something she wanted to avoid as best she could.

'Ugh! I feel like a hormonal youth trying to keep her legs to the ground!' Midna mentally thought out loud as her mind would not stop thinking about her handsome hero. Oh! Don't think Midna didn't notice when Link took off his tunic while he was tsumo wrestling with the Gorons! That was the only time Midna could ever remember getting one hell of a nose bleed. (Author laughs perversely)

Midna rolled the little black bell between her fingers and lightly scratched at the metal with her nail.

So…just five times?

-end chapter

A/N: This was originally going to be a lot (and I do mean A LOT) but all the stuff that I had written was really hurting my story rather than justifying the means so sorry! Plus, I'm stuck between the "Love scene" and another story I'm in the process of making! Ugh! This bites. Anyway, please tell me what you think and I'll continue to do my hardest. Arigato!!!


	5. Hex and the reunion

Beyond the Boundaries

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say. I don't own Zelda, just the creatures and the world of Hemix.

Chapter#5- Guardian Hex and the reunion!

The feeling came back to his lashes and he opened his eyes to see that his surroundings had changed entirely. Link saw that the world he was once in has vanished completely and was now a blend of darkness and of light, just as it was when the land of Hyrule was touched by Twilight. Almost exactly like it. Link examined his new surroundings and was now fully aware that he was no longer in Hyrule anymore, but in an entirely different world unlike his own.

Was this Tei's doing? Link wondered to himself as he tried to stand but was silenced when he lost his balance for some odd reason and fell on his face with a loud yelp. Link brought up his head up and saw furry padded feet beneath him. Wait…furry?! Link bolted up right and looked to his left and then his right.

Paws!

And fur!

Link saw that clawed paws held him up and brown and green fur covered his entire body, the shackle with the broken chain trailing behind it clinking loudly as he move his left paw. 'Well, this feels familiar.' Link thought sarcastically to himself as he moved around, trying to get his bearings as he tried to adjust to his beast form…again. Link shook himself and an animalistic instinct made his ears prick upward and he turned around. Behind him stood a beastly figure, its' shadowy frame towering over Link by ten feet, it looked like.

Link bared his teeth and let a warning snarl at the monster, getting himself ready for a possible battle. "Ah! I see you have finally woken up. I thought you were dead from the way you were sleeping." The deep rumbling voice came from the tall beast. Link focused his vision and got a good look at the big guy. He had two powerful looking front legs with black claws on each edge, a wild mane that seemed to trail down its back and merge with its spine. A metallic like helmet over its forehead and eyes, making it look like it was constantly frowning, with horns by each ear and a blade edged horn on its snout. Two powerful hind legs followed its front legs and a heavy looking tail trailed its rear and the seal of the guardian embroidered on its forehead and right shoulder.

"How are you faring, my friend? You fell pretty hard when you landed in Hemix. I'm glad you seem better now." The monstrous giant spoke softly and in a peaceful manner, not at all menacing like the monsters Link had met in the past. Link calmed himself down and stopped his growling. "Hmm...This is your first time to this world, is it not? Well, let me introduce myself. I' am Hex, the seventh great guardian of Hemix. Please feel free to explore this world to your hearts content."

Hex gave the perplexed wolf a welcoming grin and shot his head in other directions.

"Hmmm...That's odd. I don't see Tem or Tei anywhere in sight. Nor the other person they mentioned, the coming of another outsider, a dweller from the realm of Twilight. Would you know anything about this being of whom I speak?" Hex saw Links ears perk up at the sound of some one from Twilight being here and assumed Link possibly knew who it was.

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't we look around for them? I'm sure they couldn't have landed very far from where we are. I'll look this way and you-" Hex was cut off when he saw that Link had already taken off in the other direction. Hex let out an amused laugh and went on his way.

Link ran off into the distance and stopped to get Midna's scent. The only item he had to go by was the shackle on his left arm. He sniffed the metal clasp and got a faint hint of her scent still lingering on the metal. He howled in his excitement and ran into the direction of Midnas' trail. It was very faint but he could tell it was her. He was sure of it. 'Midna!'

ELSEWHERE...

Midna regained her senses and opened her eyes. She tried to move her head but something heavy weighed her head down and she almost lost her balance. Her eyes snapped open and she saw that she was sitting on a high branch in an old tree near a small bed of water, she presumed a lake. Midna raised her hands to feel what was weighing her down and what she touched was cold as stone. As she tried to figure out what it was that was sitting on her head, she looked down at herself and saw that she had small feet.

'Oh, no...' She thought to herself in dread. Midna jumped down from where she sat and looked at her reflection in the little body of water. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open as she couldn't believe the image before her eyes. She looked at her hands and saw that the were once again small, her body in the chibi like cursed form once again, her long neon orange hair once again tied back behind her head like a little girl, and her left eye covered by the eye part of the mask. (I'm trying to go with the GC version, since I've only played ZTP for the GC. Moving on…!)

"NOT AGAIN!!!! ISN'T ONCE IN A LIFETIME ENOUGH?!?" She cried out to the heavens above as she realized she was back in her cursed imp form. Midna sighed heavily and wondered what she should do next. "Where is that little creep Tei? I'm gonna have his head for this!!" Just as Midna was ready to float off in a blind rage, she heard a distant howl coming from the opposite direction. She stopped and turned back.

"It can't be…" Midna merely mouthed the words, afraid to believe it was who she thought it was. She tried to turn her head away, telling herself it was all in her head when another howl echoed from over the horizon. "Link…?"

As if in a trance, Midna flew in the opposite direction, hesitantly at first then in an instant, Midna was rushing through the air without any regard to what flew past her. In her mind, Midna was calling out to him, wanting so desperately to see his handsome face once more. She flew faster, increasing her velocity almost to the point where her lips and cheeks were flapping in the wind. "Link! I'm on my way!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link ran over vast fields and through rugged terrain in his desperate search for Midna. Although the jagged ground and loose gravel bit unmercifully into the pads of his paws, he wouldn't let anything deter him from finding her again. This was as nothing compared to what they had to endure all that time ago. Link was looking forward to seeing his dear friend again and he even hoped that this would be the best opportunity for the two of them go on another adventure…together.

He pressed on, not slowing down for anything. Link only stopped to dart his snout into the air and find the faint trail of Midnas' scent. Once he found it, Link howled and ran off in a dash, growing fondly impatient with the familiar aroma.

In the middle of the vast plains of Hemix, Link came upon a lush forest, filled with life and varieties of vegetation. In this sort of situation, if Link was in a hurry, he would side-step this sort of place but the trail leads into the forest and seemed to go straight through. Link continued on, following Midnas' scent.

Midna followed the echoing howls faithfully, believing that her hero of light is waiting for her arrival at the source of the animalistic cries. Just as she was picking up more speed, she stumbled upon a vast and lush forest smack-dab in the middle of the plain. Her first action was to just go over it but then another howl reverberated through the forest leaves', telling her Link was close by.

The scent grew stronger as Link ran towards the core of the forest, telling him that Midna was near. His heart hammered in his chest as his adrenaline increased and his strides becoming faster and quicker. Link came to a clearing and then a quick flash of pain shot into his head as his head crashed into a hard object, jarring his mind and making him think he could see little Poes fluttering around his head. Link shook his head and jumped to his feet, baring his teeth and growling out a warning. Once his vision cleared, he could make out a small black body no bigger than Colin, with a big grey color on the head and a hint of orange trailing behind it.

Midna rose to her feet and steadied herself by laying her hand on a nearby tree. "Owww! Dammit! That hurt, you son of a-" Midnas' tongue bunched up in her mouth and she was speechless at the sight her eyes beheld.

"L-Link!!!" Midna threw her little arms around his snout and buried her face in his fur as tightly as her strength allowed, unwilling to let him go. Link wanted to take her in his arms so badly, it made his heart ache but seeing as how he was in his current state, he had no arms to embrace her with so he had to settle for nuzzling her small body that was pressed against him.

Link let out a content whine as Midna continued to hold on to him, nuzzling her with is neck.

"I...I can't believe it's really you. Link...I've missed you so." Her words were cracking with the threat of tears rising behind her eyes. Hearing her voice again was music to his ears. Then out of nowhere, the birds of the forest flew away in a frantic evacuation as did the other creatures of the forest.

Midna and Link looked around in surprise and looked to each other. Midna took her place mounted atop Links' back and they rode off in the direction where the creatures were fleeing.

Just as they were barely exiting the forest, Hex crashed through the trees, sliding a long ways before stopping in front of Link and Midna, battered and badly messed up. Hex raised himself on shaky legs, grinning up at the two beings before him. "Well…unh! I found t-them. Only… they are not themselves anymore."

His grin fell from his face as Hex collapsed on to the ground, his strength completely drained.

Link and Midna looked at the forest and a huge monstrous form burst forth from the fiery carnage that was once a virile forest, what was once full of life was now full of white fire. The monster rose up from the shattered earth, emitting a menacing laughter as it rose to its full length.

With a broad, toothy grin, the monster asked in a booming voice, "So…WHO WANS SOME!?!?!???"

-end chapter

A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough! A lot of stuff has been going on but I'm not one to make up excuses. Only ONE more chapter until the big "Love scene". Keep reading and tell me what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated!!


	6. One step too far

**Beyond the Boundaries**

A/N: I made a little mistake when I wrote that Midna was mad at Tei when I should have put Tem in the last chapter, so my bad.

Chapter #6: One step too far

The monster loomed overhead with a toothy grin on its face, a smug and rather wry grin at that. Link and Midna took on a defensive stance and braced themselves, getting ready for anything. The monster popped its neck and its joints and sighed contently. "Ahhh! Free at last! It was getting cramped in that pit they call a prison, but now, after a thousand years; I'm free from my state of dormancy!"

The monster peered down at the hero of light and the princess of Twilight, grinning a wry smile. "Thanks to you two. Allow me to repay the favor by releasing you from the fail safe curse cast upon you by this realm!" The monster raised its hand above them and in its shadow, Link and Midna transformed into their true forms in a burst of light and sparks. Link fell hard on his belly as Midna remained mounted on his back in a comical effect, making the monster laugh out loudly.

As happy as this scene appears, much grief is yet to follow. Hex regained his consciousness and looked up from the place where he lay. His eyes focused and a towering beast hovered high above Link and Midna menacingly, a wry smile edging his crooked lips. "Oh, no! How did HE get out?!" Hex tried to get up but an injured tendon twitched and he fell back on to the ground. "Nnngghhhh!! Damn...!" Hex was powerless to help them right now.

The two heroes rose to their feet and gazed up at the towering monster high above them. Something told Link to get away from the monster but this realization came too late. The monster launched his massive hand outward with Link as his target. "YOUR MINE!!!!!" the monster roared out as his hand began to close in. "Link! No!" Link was shoved to the side and Midna was captured in the creatures' unrelenting grasp. Link rolled onto the ground and quickly regained his stance and stood with his sword unsheathed.

"Oh, I don't think you want to do that, light boy. Not if you want the Twili woman alive!" Midna was about to shout out her protest when she screamed out in pain as the monster gripped her body tightly, squeezing her like a doll.

"This is the price you pay for your attempted foolishness, hero! Watch as I make her the example of my power! The power of Shun, the forbidden!!!" With a violent slam of his other hand, the monster slammed its claws into Midna, her blood splattering all over his hand.

Midna let out an unearthly sound as her body fell limp in the monsters' grip. Link dropped his sword as his eyes filled with white hot anger, his heart consumed by hate.

"MIDNAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

-end chapter

A/N: Sorry this one is so short but the next one has more to offer! Who is this "Shun, the forbidden? And why is he attacking our two favorite heroes? More to come! Promise! and please tell me if anything throws you off because, I originally lost the original copy so I had to make due. Thanks!


	7. Cherished healing

**Beyond the Boundaries**

A/N: Okay! After having some time to gather my thoughts, spending an obsessively amount of time listening to my CD's, playing "Twilight Princess" on my GC, and eating a hefty amount of ramen cups, as well as watching a few select titles from my… "Personal" anime collection, I have finally got my train of thought back! And just in time for the …"Love scene" I've been promising! Technically, this is my first official lemon entry, so please be brutally honest about it! So without further ado, please enjoy!

Note: I still don't own "Zelda".

Chapter #7: Cherished healing

"MIDNAAA!!!!!!" Link cried out in anguish as he saw her body go limp in the monsters' clutches. Blinded with white hot anger, Link sprang into action, taking hold of his sword and charging towards Shun in a mad frenzy. "Ah, hit a nerve, did I?" Shun mused mockingly as he saw Links sudden change in mood. Link scaled the grand beast with hardly any efforts in his movements and he slashed his sword about the monsters' face. Link saw that his strikes were useless if they couldn't hit their target, so he turned around and with a powerful leap into the air, Link struck his sword into the monsters hand, causing Shun to roar out in pain and releasing an unconscious Midna from his grasp.

Link let go of his sword and dove after her. "Hold on, Midna!" Arms outstretched, Link caught her in mid-air and held onto her. Link landed on his feet and laid his wounded friend gently on the ground. Her body felt dangerously light in his arms and her face was paler than normal. Her head moved ever so slightly and she tried to open her eyes while moving her lips, which was easier said than done for our fallen princess. "L…Link…" Her voice was weak and barely audible as she tried to speak "Midna, don't try to talk. You're hurt." She used her eyes instead to warn him, motioning with her dim fire eyes to Shuns' direction. Link turned around and saw Shuns' massive hand about to fall on top of them. Link leapt out of the way with Midna in his arms and just in time as Shuns' claws slammed into the earth with tremendous force.

Shun lashed out his massive tail and left a deep cut on Links' face, knocking him off his feet and on his back with his wounded princess, his protective arms shielding her from the loose chunks of ground hurling in their direction, taking all the damage. His tunic was torn badly and small cuts and scuff marks covered his body.

Shun rose to his full height and loomed over them once again, that toothy grin back on his face. "You little insect! I'll destroy both of you, here and now! You shall die by MY hand!!!!" Shun reared back his hand and extended his claws to the length of swords, preparing for the final blow. Link held on to Midna tightly, bracing himself for the next attack, when…

CLANK!!!

A huge black steel shackle launched from out of the ground and clasped tightly around Shuns' wrist. "WHAT THE HELL?!?" Shun roared out angrily and another one sprang around his other wrist.

"SHUN!" Hex called out from behind, ten more black chain shackles sprouting from his back and was sinking them into the ground. The Hemix cursed restraint! "This ends NOW!" Two more shackles took hold of Shuns' front legs and his hind legs, the black chain shackles capturing his wings and his tail. Shun fought angrily against the chains, unwilling to yield to their restraints. "Release me, you old fool!" Shun demanded.

"I think not, Shun!" Hex roared out as he summoned another black steel shackle that was bigger than the others and snapped it around Shuns' neck. The black steel chains waved wildly around Shun as the chain links wrapped around themselves completely around his arms and his body. Link watched from a distance as the black chains began to retreat into the ground, taking Shun with them.

"This won't hold me forever! Once I break free from these accursed restraints, I shall destroy this and ALL worlds! And all who dwell in them!!!" With a final evil laugh, Shun was swallowed into the earth and a dark seal was burned into the ground where Shun was felled.

Hex let out a heavy sigh of relief and made his way to check on the status of the heroes.

Link had a considerable amount of cuts and scrapes but it was Midna who had sustained the most damage. Link held her in his arms and saw her cough up blood. "Midna!" Link called out her name as her coughing intensified, blood flowing from the corners of her mouth in heavy rivulets.

"She doesn't look so well. We must aid to her wounds. Quick! Get on! We must get her out of here!" Hex lay down and waited for Link to mount his back. Link mounted on Hex's' back, taking great care in handling Midna in her fragile condition and Link signaled to Hex that he was ready. With that, Hex ran off in the direction of his castle. Link held her close to him as they rode on Hex's back.

"Midna… Just hold on a little longer." His mind was frantic with worry as her complexion worsened with each passing second.

"Don't die on me."

Five days later…

Link paced the hall, anxiously waiting for Hex to emerge from Midnas' bed chambers with news of her condition. He was unable to keep himself still even for an instant. Link had thrown his green hood carelessly over a near by chair long ago, leaving his golden mane unkempt.

Link was a complete mess!

Five days now he's gone without sleep or any kind of rest. Link has been spending his time helping Hex with Midnas' wounds and staying by her side as she slept.

This was the second time that Link has felt helpless to do anything, to prevent something from happening to Midna. First their parting at the desert with the mirror of Twilight, and now this! What kind of hero am I, Link thought harshly to himself.

The door to Midnas' bed chambers opened and Hex emerged from the doorway. Link rushed over to Hex. "Well? How is she?" Link asked in a desperate voice. Hex saw the ragged look in Links' eyes, his face edged with fatigue due to lack of sleep and food.

"She's through the worst of it. Her wounds have healed exponentially, as if they were minor scratches. Her body has completely healed on its' own, but she is still extremely weak from her ordeal. If we had stalled for a moment longer, Midna would've been dead in a matter of minutes. She is strong willed in her endeavor and adamant as well. I've done all I can. The rest…is up to Midna."

Hex saw the relieved expression on Links face and laid a comforting paw on his shoulder. "She needs you now, Link. You know as well as I do that she has been calling for you in her fevered sleep, wanting you with her. Go to her." Hex smiled and went away, down the hall and disappearing around the corner.

Link entered her bed chambers, opening the door as quietly as he could so as not to wake her from her sleep. Link took off his boots to hush his footsteps and placed them by the door. He came around and sat gently on the side of the bed, trying his best to not stir Midna from much needed rest.

Midna looked so frail laying there on the bed, her neon orange hair spread over the pillow like a beautiful curtain, giving Midna an angelic look to her sleeping features. Link raked a weary hand through his golden mane and sighed heavily. Link brushed away a long strand of her hair from her face as if he had always touched her like that in her sleep.

The subtle gesture made Midna stir slightly in her sleep. Links' heart skipped a beat and he let out a held breath. She looked better than she did five days ago but Link couldn't help but to blame himself for her injuries.

"Midna…I'm so sorry. I…I failed you. I failed to protect you when I was there. I should've been the one to be struck by Shun." The sting of tears rose in the back of his eyes and the tears fell freely from his face, landing on his clenched hand. Link bowed his head and gently wrapped his fingers around her knuckles as he held onto her hand. Link hated this feeling of helplessness washing over him.

Had it not been for Midnas' cunning abilities and her magic, Link wouldn't even BE this so called "Hero of light". The guilt of it all weighed heavily in Links' heart and he began to sob quietly in the night, his heart torn in agony.

The sleeping Twili came out of her slumber, her eyes fluttering open. The first thing she noticed was the shadows cast on the ceiling overhead, indicating nighttime. The next thing she noticed was the hushed sobbing sounds coming from somewhere in the room. Midna raised her head and saw Link holding his head in his hands…weeping.

Her heart sank at the sight of her companion in such pain; Midna struggled to raise herself into a sitting position, snapping Link out of his sobbing. "Midna! Easy, don't strain yourself." Link got up from where he sat and helped ease her into a sitting position.

"I would think you would be tired of my presence by now, my wolf friend." Her voice was light but fell when Midna saw Links' ragged face.

"Link…what's troubling you so? Your eyes…they're red." Midna touched his cheek with her fingertips and Link caught her hand, holding it in place. "I'm sorry, Midna. I wasn't…able to protect you…when you needed me the most." His voice began to crack as the painful memories came back into his head.

Link became so overcome with emotion; he wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders and held her to him. "I… thought I had lost you again. I couldn't …I couldn't bare that. Not again." His voice changed from hurt to somewhat of a low loving voice; his tears drained from his eyes.

Midna brought her hands up and she held him, her palms flat against his back. "That's what drove me to do what I did. I didn't want to lose my hero of light. Once was enough. And…and the thought of seeing you…in such a lifeless state…" Her hands clutched at his tunic as she voiced her fears. Now it was her turn to shed tears of her own, unable to finish her words as her voice cracked.

Link brought her head up and his blue eyes stared lovingly into her fiery eyes. Without uttering a word, Link slowly bent his head and touched his lips to hers in their first kiss. Link heard Midna gasp quietly in shock at his sudden show of affection. Her hands longed to touch him, to grab hold of his golden locks deepen the kiss, but would she be allowed to indulge in her want for him? Link assumed he had offended her and began to pull away from her slightly.

Surely….surely she could be forgiven one final selfish act, right?...right?

"Who said you could stop?" Midna asked in a husky tone that made Links' blood race. He bent his head down once again and resumed the kiss. But then a small groan escaped her lips as Link gripped her shoulder where the bandage was. "Midna...your wounds." Midna gripped his hair and forced his eyes to meet her fiery gaze. "Shut up and kiss me." Link deepened the kiss, more than willing to do as she commanded, gliding his tongue across her lips, begging her for entrance, to which she willingly complied. Link dipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweet textures and loving it all the while.

They both answered their own longings with this deeply felt kiss, their desires mirroring one another. They pulled apart for air. Link brought his hand up and caressed her blushed cheek, her hair cascading beautifully down the side of her shoulder.

Her fiery eyes met his cool blue ones.

Midna pulled Link in for another kiss, letting herself fall slowly onto her back so that Link was above her. She could feel his tongue gliding over her sensitive lips, pleading for entrance to which Midna willingly complied once again. She opened her lips and granted him entrance. Link darted his tongue inside her sweet mouth, tasting her. Her flavor reminded him of a forbidden fruit. Midna tangled her fingers into his wild mane of golden locks as the kiss became hot and heavy.

His warmth made her feel safe and wanted, loved and needed. Link braced his weight on his arms and continued to kiss his beautiful Midna wholeheartedly. Her skin was soft to the touch and she was quick to respond to him. Link trailed his kisses from her lips, lightly nibbling on her chin as he proceeded to give her his full attention. Midna let out a breathy purr of arousal as Link trailed his lips lazily down her neck. She began to move restlessly beneath him, her body instantly reacting to his touch.

His hands roamed Midnas' perfect figure, tracing her curves with his fingertips and sliding his fingers teasingly in and out of the hem of her hip skirts. Midna moved her hips slightly upward as she felt her center grow hot and damp. Link was becoming impatient with their little game as he felt his groin begin to enflame, and he moved his hand up so that he was caressing her left breast through the fabric of her robes. Midna let out a gasping moan as his hand gently cupped her fleshy mound and squeezed lightly. He moved his hand around the soft globe, teasing her senses as he touched her.

Finally reaching her wits end, Midna tore at Links' tunic until she could get a good hold of it in her grip and she rid him of it, exposing his well toned chest to her eyes. She could see all the varieties of scar patterns on his upper body and her expression dropped, her beautiful fire eyes downcast and averting his gaze.

Midna let her hand slide slowly down his solid chest, feeling the rush of the smooth scars beneath her fingertips. "Link...I..." He stopped her words with his lips, knowing by her look what she was about to say. Link released her lips and caught her right earlobe in his teeth, lightly nibbling on the sensitive skin. Midna moaned again and shut her eyes as she reveled in the pleasure of it.

"Midna...don't say anything. Just...let me love you." He spoke with a husky voice into her ear, his hot breath rushing against her ear, almost driving her mad.

Midna shot her head up and captured his lips with her own, answering his gestures of love with such abandon, it almost scared her. Link squeezed her breast again and Midna let out a small squeak as she felt his hand slip beneath the fabric and skin made contact with skin.

Link swallowed the small sounds coming from her throat. He released her lips and trailed his down the corner of her lips, stopping to run his lips over her small chin and nibble lightly on her neck. Link retreated his hand from her top and snaked his hands behind Midna and he released the clasp holing her front top. Midna didn't even realize what he had done until she felt her top being pulled away from her chest, her breasts exposed to the open air.

Link brought his head up and looked down at the stunning beauty under him. His breath caught in his throat and he was speechless. Her body glowed with an enigmatic shimmer of neon blue patterns. Midna could feel a warm blush rise in her cheeks and she just blurted out, "What? Say something!"

Link was at a loss for words as he gazed at Midna in all her splendor. His answer to her was another kiss, but as he kissed her, his hand came up and gently kneaded her soft, round flesh. Midna moaned into the kiss, capturing his tongue between her lips and sucking on it. Link released her lips and ducked his head down to her chest and he closed his lips around the center of her left breast. "Ahhhh, Link!" Midna moaned out loud as he began to suck on her erect nub, using his hands to caress her flesh as he continued to suck on her skin.

Midna could feel a heat rise into her loins and her thong grew damp and her center hot. Link gave her breast one final moist lick as he moved his head to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the other one. Midna gripped his head in her hands and pressed his head harder against her chest, burying his face in her cleavage.

He used his other free hand to gently slide it down her body and with impatient fingers, unlaced the fine rope holding her lower garments together, letting the delicate fabric slide tantalizingly from her hips. A cool rush of air between her legs made Midna shiver in response.

He cupped her heated center with his palm, gently grinding the heel of it against her warm lips. Midna let out a high pitched moan as she felt his finger trail at her opening, teasing her. Link released her breast and kissed his way down her body, stopping to dip his tongue into her naval and press his lips against her flat stomach.

Link gently parted her legs and out of virginal instinct, Midna touched her knees together. A concerned Link shot his head up to see if he wasn't hurting her or making her feel uncomfortable.

A wry grin crept onto her face and Midna trailed her foot playfully along Links chin.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting, hero." Her voice was husky with desire, the fire burning brightly in her eyes. He captured her foot in his hand and kissed her ankle, giving her a wolfish grin of his own.

Link trailed his kisses up her leg until he was kissing the inside part of her thigh. Going at an agonizingly slow pace, Link touched his lips to her hot pouting ones, causing Midna to jump slightly and let out a loud moan. Link dug his lips deeper into her sweet crevasses, tasting her innocence on his tongue. He used his tongue to play with the little nub of pleasure flesh, earning him a gasping cry from his princess.

Midna clutched at his head and pressed his face harder against her heated core, grinding his nose into her cleft as Link sank his tongue deeper. "Link! Ooohhhhhhhh, Link!"

Midna felt a small knot of pressure begin to build into the pit of her womb, becoming tighter with each torturous minute. She lifted her hips off the bed as Link sucked on her nub, working his magic.

Midna felt the knot grow tighter, sweat beginning to bead on her brow and her moans intensifying. "L-Link!"

The knot of pressure exploded in her womb as an orgasm washed through her body, making her cry out his name. Link lapped up her natural juices at leisure, savoring her flavor.

He made his way up her body and he kissed her on her sweat covered brow as she tried to regain her breath, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Midna was brought back to her senses when she felt something hard press against her stomach. She looked down between their bodies and saw a huge bulge from Links pants.

When Link saw what she was looking at, Link ducked his head down in embarrassment, a slight blush creeping onto his face. Midna looked to her shy hero and slide her hands down his taut frame, slipping them past the hem of his pants and into his arousal. Link groaned as he felt her fingers close around him, her hands small and soft. Becoming physically frustrated, Link kicked off his pants and undergarments, until he was as bare as his princess.

They saw each other in all their glory and neither one had anything to say. Link gazed down at Midna, with her neon blue patterns shimmering in the dark with that enigmatic glow that made his blood race. Midna gazed up at Link, with his scar covered body and his lean but not ridiculously huge muscles pronounced as he continued to brace his weight on his arms.

Link was the first to move. He bent down and kissed his princess lovingly, feeling her hips rise and brush against his middle, making him groan in response. Taking that as her permission, Link positioned himself between her legs, the top of his shaft touching her lips before he entered her sleek folds.

A sharp virginal cry erupted from her throat and Link stilled in his movements. Midna clutched at the sheets of the bed, her nails ripping through the delicate fabric. Link let out a groan as her body closed around him unmercifully. Her sudden outcry alarmed him and Link bent his head down to see her expression.

"Midna!"

"Link! Please, don't stop…please…"

Her eyes were burning, searing with a white hot passion she didn't know was there. Link saw this in her eyes but he didn't want to hurt his love.

"Please, Link. I want you." Midna kissed his cheek and trailed her soft tongue over his parted lips, assuring him that she was alright.

Link captured her tongue between his lips and gave it a gentle tug, saying "Whatever my little imp wants, my little imp gets." He began to move out of her, pulling his hips slightly away, making Midna give out another painful cry as he took her virginity and Midna taking his.

"Midna! Ah, you're…so tight!" Link slowly thrust himself in and out of her, moving in the age old rhythm of love that even surpassed the age of the sages themselves. Midna moaned a crying sob as the pleasure overtook the pain. Unable to restrain herself, Midna latched her arms around Links' shoulders and held onto his back, feeling his muscles shift under her palms.

She coiled her legs around his middle, trapping him in her firm grasp. Link began to move faster, thrusting himself inside her tight body, feeling as though he was about to die from the sheer pleasure of it.

They both began to sweat as their breathing became heavy and their moans even heavier. Link used a free hand to slide down her body and he caressed the spot just above where he was entering her.

"Oooooohhhh, Link!" Her moans intensified and Midna felt the knot begin to tie itself in her womb just as before, only this one was tighter and bigger than the other one. Midna sank her nails into his back and raked them over his skin, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Link groaned out loudly and he increased his speed, thrusting harder into her. Their love making became fierce; Midna had her back to the headboard while in a sitting position, her front squashed against his front. Midna bit down on his shoulder, trying to keep from going mad from all this sweet torture as she rode his hips , Link thrusting upwards as their pleasure increased.

The knot was almost ready to burst at any second as Link continued to fill her. Link felt his climax rising in the pit of his stomach, her sleek folds consuming him.

The bed creaked wildly with their movements, Midnas' cries becoming louder and her nails leaving red blood marks on his back.

"L-Link! Ooooo, Link!" Midna cried out her pleas for release on a lustful sob. She could feel the knot busting at the seems, straining towards release, until it exploded within her.

Midna screamed out his name on a whimpering cry, her mouth gaping open with a trail of excess saliva falling on the side of her mouth and a thin line of it hanging loosely from her teeth in an exotic display, her juices spilling over him as she came.

"M-Midna!!!" Link came inside her, spilling his seed into his love as his orgasm burst through him in violent waves. For a long while, the two new lovers sat in each others arms, both out of breath and their bodies sleek with perspiration.

Link raised Midna and he left her sweet opening, a whimpering moan escaping her as he laid her on her back and him on his side. Midna immediately curled herself against his warmth, still trembling from the after math of their love making. He cradled her in his arms, his precious princess spent from his assault.

Midna tilted her head up wearily and kissed his chin, tasting the salt of his body. Link bent his head and kissed her lips tenderly.

They both lay in each others arms, their breathing falling evenly as they regained their breath. Link had to tell her now, how he felt about her. How he's always felt about her. "Midna…I …I love you. I've always loved you, and I don't want to let you go."

Link listened as his exhausted princess snored lightly in sleep, and asleep with a smile on her face, no less. Link chuckled to himself and he brought the sheets over their bare bodies and he soon joined her in sleep.

-end chapter

A/N: FINALLY!!!!!!! I have finally written out my first official LEMON!!!! But I probably shouldn't get carried away just yet. What awaits our new lovebirds in the future? Give me some feedback and I'll letcha know!


	8. To the readers

**TO THE READERS………..**

I would like to take this time to apologize for my long overdue chapter. I have been bereft of inspiring thoughts since the submission of my last chapter and many events have taken place in my life that have me sidetracked at the moment.

Therefore, I have made a deadline for myself. (I should have done so in the beginning, but my mind takes time to process the obvious.) I will have the 8th installment submitted by the end of next week, which should be, on my calendar, 10/16/07! And if not, you can all hate me forever!!!

Oh, by the way, I'm in the process of making about 5 or 6 other fan fiction titles which I will be submitting in due time.

So, please be patient a little while longer. Also, if you haven't already, I would like to hear any and all suggestions, complaints, flames, compliments, ANYTHING to help get my creative juices flowing!

Thank you for your time and again, I apologize.


	9. Q and A

**Beyond the boundaries**

Note: I don't own Zelda or any of the characters from it. Zelda is the rightful property of the Nintendo gaming Industry.

Chapter # 8- Q and A

Hex reached up and grabbed the book from the top of the book shelf. He set the thick and dust covered book on the table in front of him and opened up the cover. He had not left his study since the arrival of the other worlders but rather, he was seeking answers for a troublesome question. For hours upon hours the beastly guardian carefully skimmed through all the ancient documents of all ritual sealing and banishing during the last thousand years, read and re-read his ancient scrolls and text books, even some journals he had found hidden away in an old crypt and nothing was even close to what Hex was looking for. It was as if Shuns' banishment didn't even happen. The elders of the Magistral court would never allow any ritual to be done unless it was documented and if it was, the document was always to be kept in the sealed vaults located in the Hall of Guardians.

If the sealing ritual was done by the elders of the court themselves then there was no way for Shun to have escaped the banishing void so prematurely. So how was it that he did?!

Something wasn't right about all this. Shuns' premature escape, the missing ritual scroll, and nothing to be found in the ancient text……something must've happened. But what? And how could it have happened in the world of Hemix? Was it….was it that there was some tampering in Shuns' restraints or maybe the wrong incantation was uttered? No, that couldn't be right. The elders would never make such a dire mistake!

Unless….

This was getting him nowhere. Rising onto all fours, Hex left his study and decided to pay Shun a little visit. Hex walked down the hall and entered another, a set of double doors at the end of the long hall. Immediately, Hex knew where these halls lead to and he had to go through there to get to where Shun was being kept. Drudgingly, Hex walked over to the doors and he opened them. Inside the grand hall old withered banisters hung lifelessly from high on the ceiling and the walls. Old suits of the former guardians stood faithfully in their frozen state, covered with layers of collected dust from the passing centuries of not being used. The marble floor was cracked and the tapestries were on the verge of disintegrating at the slightest touch. Hex scanned his beastly eyes over the depressing scene laid out before his very eyes and memories of the older days came flooding into his minds eye. And almost as quickly as the memories came, they left his mind.

As much as Hex would like to reminisce about the good old days, there was something he needed to get done. There was no time for him to be feeling nostalgic nor was this the time for it. He had to keep his mind clear of emotional build up, now was not the time to be sentimental.

Hex walked down the old hall, his massive claws making a clattering sound against the cracked marble that seemed to make a disturbing echo, like a cry in a hollow cave. It seemed like an eternity until he reached the end of the hall. Before him was a heavy set of double doors with rusted chains draped all over the steel doors. In all of the years since he became a guardian, Hex was still the only one with the ability to unlock the doors to the limbo chambers. Shuns' new prison for now.

With his claws fully extended, Hex stabbed them into the center of the right door. His claws fully embedded into the steel door, he then turned his paw first a quarter turn clockwise and then a quarter turn counter clock wise. He positioned his hand so that his fingers were upward as before only this time, he pushed his claws forward and heard a loud Click! Noise. The lock now open, Hex pushed the double doors open, revealing a wide open fiery room as vast as the ball room. Inside a seething Shun sat in his black steel bar cell with a huge circle of fire wrapped around his prison, acting as a barrier to keep him in and everyone else out.

Hex approached the caged figure, seeing Shun in his full form.

Shuns' massive centaur like form sat with its lion like bottom half laying down with its paws crossed comfortably across each other, both paws and hind legs strapped to a black steel chain link and cast iron cuff links at the wrists and feet. Shuns' upper half had his head bowed down and his ears drooped at the sides and his arms folded over his chest with his wrists chained as well, his human like characteristics cast in an angry shadow, all the while emitting a low decibel growl. All of a sudden, Shun began to chuckle.

"So….to what do I owe the pleasure of this quaint little visit? What, no cake with a file in it?"

Shun could see that Hex was obviously not amused. His toothy grin widened as he saw that Hex had indeed come for a reason.

"Ah…so you want something. Is that it?"

Hex sighed and began to speak.

"Why is it you have come back to Hemix? The Elders of the Magistral court had banished you to the nether void. The sealing and banishment scrolls and documents are missing and only you have turned up."

"What is this, a conversational interrogation? You want me to tell you about some stupid scrolls and writings?! Why the hell would I know something about that?! Those old fools were sealing me away and then banishing me to the nether void, I 'm pissed off beyond belief and you want me to tell you about some stupid documents??!!...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!"

Hex rolled his eyes at Shuns' boisterous laughter, sighing with his patience dwindling little by little.

"On that same day as I recall, those old fools tried to reason with you for leaving your post as a Guardian. And since it was your execution, I merely thought you would be more than anxious to find a loop hole in the rituals, Revenge being your only motive. But one thing troubles me. You were let out about a year's time later after Ganons' tyranny was put to an end by Link and Midna with the help of the light Princess Zelda. You should have been able to flee to the light world since Ganon was trying to forge another world out of the light and the Twilight realms, but…."

"Get to the bloody point already!!!! I know the events of the other worlds that time ago, you old fool!"

"Very well. So tell me Shun…Where are Tem and Tei at this very point and time?"

"………………………….."

"Well?"

"………………………….Now why would I know anything about those two fur balls?"

Shun opened his eyes to reveal two eyes, each of a different color, One being red and the other a deep gold. Hex let out an agitated growl and sighed heavily.

"….I though as much. Power can be an intoxicating feeling but it will also be your down fall, Shun. I'm going to look into the matter further and see what I can do to restore the order and unfreeze the two worlds."

Shun Let out another laugh.

"The years have really gotten to you, haven't they? AS long as I'm free to roam, chained up or otherwise, those worlds will never move from their frozen state! It is as Ganon said….their History shall be written in blood! One way…or another!"

"Hmph…..we shall see about that now won't we?"

Hex turned to the door and was about to leave the room when Shun roared out.

"You know as well as I do that I will break free from here! It is only a matter of time until my strength completely returns and when I'm free again…Well, let's just say that all Hell will break loose, and not in the rhetorical sense! I assure you, Hex! Blood will rain down from my hands!!!"

Hex stopped in his tracks. Without turning his head, Hex responds.

"And when that happens…I will you take you down to the bowels of Hell. And myself if necessary. That I can assure you, Shun."

Hex opened the doors and left. It all began to make sense now. The only thing left for Hex to do was to prompt the two heroes on the matter and explain their next move. It's been almost a week since they arrived and time was beginning to be an expense they could no longer afford. Their worlds are now in danger! Time is slowly but surely running out for them.

The morning steadily rose above the horizon, the suns light casting away the darkness and decorated the room with sunshine. A lazy hand came up and groggily shut the curtains, blocking some of the light away. The hand belonged to none other than the Twilight princess herself, barely waking from her "Eventful" night.

As soon as she became fully aware of her surroundings, Midna felt as if that night was nothing more than a lustful dream. It wasn't until she felt a heavy arm drape itself over her waist that she saw her hero of light sleeping right beside her. She felt a warmth rise into her cheeks and she couldn't help but to smile. Midna decided to take this time to study his features. If her travels with him had taught her anything, it was that when it came to Link things have an amazingly impeccable timing and the moment could (and would) be ruined by anything!

Link had definitely grown over the time they had been separated. His shoulders were broader than the last time she saw him, so much so that she almost couldn't get her hands all the way around his neck. His height had increased by about a foot or so, at least she didn't have to look down at him as she had done when she had the imp curse lifted from her. His face was still as handsome as ever, no longer the face of a mere farm hand but the square face of a man. The man that she loved!

Not wanting to hold back any longer, Midna lightly touched her fingers to his cheek. The simple movement earned her a happy but sleepy sigh from him, a wolfish smile edging his lips. Midna pulled herself up and came to a hairs breadth of his face and with all the warm breath she could muster, Midna drawled out.

"Good morning, my hero."

The warmth of her breath on Links lips were enough to make them twitch and he unconsciously lifted his head up to capture a morning kiss from his teasing little imp, who kept doing just that: teasing him. Midna pulled away as Link failed to capture her lips, a small groan of disappointment escaping his mouth. Midna giggled lightly and she eventually gave him the kiss he so eagerly desired and so rightfully deserved. His lips were lazy at first but at the first taste of her tongue and he was wide awake.

"And what a good morning it is."

Link yawned out. He opened his eyes and saw her fiery eyes gaze lovingly into his. He could get lost in those eyes every time. Link smiled again and touched her cheek with his hand. All of a sudden a realization struck his mind. Link moved Midnas' hair away from her shoulders and saw the faint remains of her wounds, four long jagged lines running down the left side of her shoulder and down her chest. A look of guilt now occupied his face.

"Midna…….."

"What? Oh, those old things? Those healed over three days ago. I'm feeling much better now."

Midna finished her sentence with a sultry tone to her voice. Link couldn't believe he had acted with such selfish abandon as to have completely disregarded the fact that Midna was still recovering from Shuns' attack. Sure, their love making was completely mutual but the fact of the matter is he had "Assaulted" her without making sure she had completely healed first.

"Still……..I was completely terrified when I saw you get hurt that day. And then…..for me to do what I did…."

Midna leaned down and pressed her lips over his forcefully, silencing him. She knew what he was going to say and she didn't want him to feel like that.

"You mean what WE did. That wasn't one-sided, y'know. I know you have the purest of intentions for me but when urges hit you…ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!"

Link laughed at her little growl and the look of guilt vanished from his features.

"I think it's this world that has my powers increased but I was so wiped out from concentrating on healing myself that I drained my body, that's why I slept for three more days. When we had made love, my wounds were closed up entirely and that's why I knew you wouldn't hurt me……well, much."

Link let out a sigh of relief and touched his forehead to hers.

"Quit trying to scare the crap outta me already, I'll be an old man before my time!"

They laughed together at their little jokes until a strange gurgling sound came from both of them.

"I'm starving! You think they got anything to eat here in Hemix?"

"Well, if you would let me get up, maybe we can find some."

Hmmm…..point taken. I'm gonna freshen up!"

Midna rose to her feet and went for the wash room, dragging the sheets with her leaving Link naked and defenseless from the morning crisp air. She went into the wash room and closed the door, waited for a minute or two and poked her head out.

"Well? You comin' or what, hero?"

Hex met up with Midna and Link and brought them to the dining hall where a table full of food was prepared and waiting for them.

"Please, help yourselves to breakfast. You will need your strength for what I have to address to you both"

Hex turned to see that they had already helped themselves to plates full of food. Link had a big chicken leg (or at least looked liked one) half way down his throat and Midna was slurping down what seemed to be a soup of some kind. Hex cleared his throat as to disguise the slight laugh threatening to come from his mouth.

"Now, what I have to tell you is of the most importance. You remember when I said that the two divided worlds of Light and shadow have a fail safe in which to safe guard the natural order of things, right? Well….I didn't finish telling you the rest."

Their clattering utensils and noisy eating sounds came to an abrupt silence as they heard what Hex had said. They lay their food and forks down and paid close attention to what Hex was about to tell them.

"It's true, the other worlds, along with this one and another, have safe guards in which to protect the order of things but the safe guard is not infinite. There is a time limit to their length of use and it isn't long before the failsafe gives out and at that time when it does give out, Shun will be at full power once again! The amounts of days that have passed are currently thirteen days. The amount of the standard limits….is seventeen. After that point…….Shun will be released and he will tear all worlds asunder! At your current state, neither of you would even scratch Shun if he is at full power. Therefore, you both must undergo the guardian trials!"

"Wait, your saying Shun is locked up and you can't even keep him there until all this is done?" asked Midna.

"When Shun had attacked that first day, he was only using 10 of his power. Being locked up for over a thousand years had diminished his powers greatly but it would've been better if he couldn't recover them. Regardless, his powers are increasing even as we speak. The restraints holding him now are forged of a tempered steel called 'Shadow Blood', so those alone have bought us an ample amount of time but its not going to be enough. To put him out of commission for good, it will require both of your powers."

Link and Midna looked to each other and gave a neutral nod.

"We'll do it." They answered in unison.

"Your help means a great deal to the world of Hemix and for all worlds. Rest while you can….the training begins today."

-end chapter

A/N: Well, there it is! Chapter 8 is now done! Forgive my late submission. I can offer no excuses so I will make none. Well, I hope this chapter has shed some light on most of the appreciated readers but I'm trying my best to fill in any holes as I go along. Please let me know if there is something anyone doesn't get and I would be more than happy to inform you. Flames are welcome, as always. Feedback is highly appreciated. Remember, honesty is indeed the best policy! I look forward to the reviews!

Thank you for your time!!!


	10. The trials pt1

** Beyond the Boundaries**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zelda. Ah, well………

Chapter #9- The Trials pt.1

Hex took them out to an old stone structure that looked like it used to be some sort of gate or entrance of some sort. There, he addressed them on what was to come.

"Here before us is what used to be the gateway to pass to and from worlds, sort of an entry way if you will. This is where guardians stood watch as the elders of this plane, the Via elders, granted the guardians with the powers to refuse or accept life forms wishing to pass through this world. I once stood here as a guardian myself…….but that was long ago."

"Via elders?" Link asked inquisitively

"He means the elders of this world. The ancient texts of my people, the Twili, say that they were around even at the arrival of the goddesses. They alone control the passage way to other worlds. It was said they were the ones who forged my world, the Twilight realm. They had to split the world in two so as to create an equal balance to the two worlds."

"Hmm, you are well advised in the history of the Via elders. As expected for a princess of Twilight, I'm impressed."

Hex gave a soft chuckle. Link gave her a supportive thumb up and winked at her. She smiled and winked back.

"So all we have to do is walk through here to get to the training grounds?" Link asked the old guardian.

"It is not as simple as that, my friend. First of all, I must tell you the instant you step foot into its boundaries, there is no telling where you will end up. You may be transported to the nether plane or even to one of your respective worlds. But you will need a way to return here to Hemix. Here, both of you take one."

Hex held up two shards, one of light and one of dark. Link took the dark shard while Midna took the light shard. Each one shined with a vibrant glow.

"What are these?"

"These are astral keys; these are your links to this world. Keep these with you as they are keepers of time. See the bright shine coming from them? That light indicates how much time you have left until you have to return to Hemix. The time limit is three days. When the light from the keys turns off completely it means you must return here to this spot, regardless if you have not completed all the trials. Each trial is different from the last and all have a significant meaning in battle. It will be up to you what you do with the knowledge that is handed down to you."

Hex turned and faced the stone gateways. He let out a roar and the same dark chains that had restrained Shun burst forth from the ground but each of these chains had a set of fierce jaws sprouting out from where the shackles should be. The little mouths snapped and flailed wildly about. Hex let out another roar and the chains formed into one to create a sort of black metal beast version of him. The dark form of Hex slammed his front right paw down and the ground split in two. Just as the ground cracked between the stone gateways, a wall of light rose up acting as a barrier. The fissure line Hex had created split the wall of light until it opened up, granting them entrance to the training grounds.

"I'm sure I don't need to say this but good luck, to both of you."

Link and Midna nodded to the old guardian and, hand in hand, entered the gateway. The wall of light consumed them and in an instant they vanished from Hex's' view. The old guardian smiled to himself.

"Well……I guess I'd better get to my own training. They have each other to support. They can draw strength from one another so I have nothing to worry about. But still…..I guess I can help them out for a little while longer."

Link and Midna stepped into a world that mirrored the Twilight realm only this world was…..plain. Mostly shadows intertwined with streaks of light, no buildings or people around, nothing. Just a vast plain of……..nothing. They looked around and could not find any obstacle or any signs of hostility.

"Uh…….so, what do we do now? There's nothing here!" Link exclaimed.

"Well….maybe we have to wait for something to happen." Midna looked around and from a distance, saw what seemed to be a single building standing lonely on the horizon.

"Hmm, let's check that place out. Maybe there's someone there who can tell us about this place."

Link began to walk in that direction until something pushed him from behind and knocked him onto his stomach.

"Ow! What the….!"

A familiar laugh echoed from behind Link and Midna came to his side and helped him to his feet.

"You'll need to stay alert here in the lower axis. Travel too far away from the central point and you'll be wondering here aimlessly forever!"

"Is that…"

Suddenly, Hex's frame came into their view. It was an astral projection of Hex they were seeing. The old guardian laughed out loud and he looked to the two heroes.

"Welcome to the Lower axis. This is a dimension directly below the world of Hemix. I never thought you guys would get such a perfect training ground. The first thing you need to do is get to the central point, where that building is over there, and await an entity to instruct you. From this point on, you two will be on your own. The instructors here on this plane are a pain in the ass but believe me, the training is well worth it. Of course, I'll look in to see how you are faring every once in a while. Good luck, heroes!"

And with that, Hex vanished from sight. Link and Midna wasted no time and made their way to the central point. Inside, there were two bedrooms, one washroom and a kitchen with shelves full of food.

"Hmm, nice place. Isn't it a little too homely to be a training facility?" Link voiced his thought. Before he could hear what Midna had to say, a loud booming voice rang through his ears.

"WHAT, YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT, PRETTY BOY?!?!?!?!"

A small creature that resembled Midnas' cursed form took hold of Links' front tunic and flipped him over her shoulder, sending him flying across the room and making Link crash into a wall.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" An enraged Midna demanded the little creature to answer.

Before she could get a good answer, the creature did the same number on Midna, sending her crashing into the same wall Link had crashed into and crashing into Link at the same time.

"Suck it up already! The name's Nid. I'm the entity that rules this plane so I don't wanna hear any of your bellyaching, got it?"

Nid stood no taller than three feet, had long dark red hair, gold eyes and a hot-headed temper. Clad in a simple black tunic and red slacks, Nid walked over to where the baffled heroes lay.

"Hmph! So this is what Hex gave me to work with? The years must be getting to the old dog. Well, you're lucky it's just me today. My sisters won't be here until tomorrow so we can get your training started now. So! What are your names? I can't be calling out 'Hey, you!' all the time. Well?"

Link helped Midna rise to her feet and they dusted themselves off.

"I'm Link….from Hyrule. Ow……"

"Midna…..from the…"

"Twilight realm, I know! You are the current leader of the Twili, eh? I guess I got my work cut out for me then. Well! Let's get started then!"

Nid snapped her fingers and they were instantly back outside of the central point and into the axis plane.

"Well then….From what I understand, you two are trying to achieve the impossible by completing the guardian trials in three days time. For a normal guardian, it would normally take five years to complete one trial. And that's if they have a high amount of power. The lesson for today, kiddies……..Shade of Puppetry!"

"Shades of Puppetry?" Link asked quizzically.

Midna turned her head to Link. "The art of fusing a shadow with a solid form of light."

"Very good, princess! And lucky for you guys, we have all the necessary ingredients. One part shadow being and one part light being. The trick to this is…..manipulating the form and molding it to your preference, creating a mighty being of mixed powers!"

Link let out a slight sigh. "Well, that doesn't sound like a lot."

Nid looked to the young lad with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Oh…..really? Are you so sure of that?"

She let out another snap from her fingers and immediately, Link and Midna fell to their knees.

"H-Hey! What's…going on?!"

Nid walked up to them and brought their faces up to meet her eyes.

"I have released the gravitational safety, letting the natural pressure of this planes' gravitational pull weigh you down. It's like walking around with twenty goats on your back! I'll check on you two in about seven hours. Have fun!"

Nid walked away from the struggling two and disappeared from sight.

"W-well, all we have to do…ugh, is get our bearings and do the shadow technique, right?!"

"It's….not as simple as that!"

"What?!"

"In order to do the Shades of Puppetry….we have to be able to access our rooted powers! My shadows…."

"…And my light! Damn!! I-I can't even get to my feet! And what kind of name is that for a technique?!"

"How the hell…should I know?!"

From a far away distance, Nid looked on at their struggle.

"Sorry to be so harsh on you two…….but determination alone isn't going to be enough to defeat Shun."

Nid looked to the sky over head, wondering how Hex was progressing.

Hex returned to his chambers and took out six spears from a rack on the wall.

"I never thought I had to use these ever again. It's a heavy risk…..but there's no other way. Just one more thing to make sure of before I proceed with my own training."

He left his chambers and went out into the guardian cemetery. Once there, Hex stabbed the spears into the headstones of the former guardians' graves. From a bird's eye point of view, the spears made a pentagon formation. Once al spears were properly aligned accordingly, Hex stepped into the beams of light streaming forth from the ground. In a brilliant flash, Hex was in the light world, Hyrule. From what Hex could see, all of the dwellers of light were frozen, held in place by the halted hands of time. Hex entered castle town and passed by merchants holding their goods for the public to see, children playing their games, a guard chasing a thief, all frozen in place. It was quite a sight but a sad one as well. For the people he is seeing right now is hardly different from statues.

Hex made his way past the gates and proceeded to enter Hyrule castle. Inside, he ventured into the throe room, where a frozen Zelda sat at her throne as calm and collected as ever. Hex was hardly surprised by her expressions, though.

"Don't you think you should pull yourself out of the time hold now, princess? Your face will remain like that if you leave it so."

As if in slow motion, Zelda blinked her eyes and began to move her head. She regained her bearings' and was now fully aware of the present. She turned and saw a four-legged grand beast clad in celestial armor and knew immediately that she was in no danger.

"It is an honor to meet a being such as you. I must ask, do you have an explanation for why all is frozen in Hyrule?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Tell me first, princess Zelda. How long have your people been like this? As the bearer if the Triforce of wisdom, I'm sure you have seen everything since you and your people were frozen in your current state."

Zelda nodded in grief as she confirmed her answer.

"Here, it has only been a day since all of Hyrule was seized by the halted hands of time. I would think that being a light being, I too would have been completely frozen. Why is that, I wonder?"

Hex grinned at her little question.

"I guess being the bearer of the Triforce of wisdom has its' advantages. You have the upper hand here, princess Zelda. You have the ability to move freely about in the light world and due to that advantage; you can keep a close eye on the people. As we both know, they cannot remain this way forever."

"Indeed you are right, my friend."

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I'm in a bit of a hurry. I' am Hex, guardian from-"

"Hemix? I recognize the insignia of the guardian. To be honest, I always thought that world to be merely a myth. Two sides of the same coin rolled into a single realm. Neutral, yes. But not at all the same. I heard that Hemix is actually the only known crossing point from realm to realm. I'm familiar with the world but this is the first time I have actually met a being from such a realm as Hemix."

"Heh, I feel honored, my lady. But I must finish my business here and move on to my prior engagement. I simply came here to make sure you are aware of what is going on. You are familiar with the legendary hero Link, I presume."

He saw Zelda give a nod in response.

"Well, he and the Twilight princess are in the midst of going through the Guardian trials to prepare for the arrival of the escaped Shun."

Hex saw the familiar look of horror in Zelda's' eyes; that same look of disbelief when he himself had learned of Shuns' escape. He said nothing more at this point, giving the princess of light a chance to soak in what he had just informed her of.

"I….see. Well, then….if those two are going to rise to this challenge, I have no doubt in my heart that they will pull through for all of Hyrule and the Twilight realm as well. I believe in them so there is nothing to fear."

Hex gave off a light chuckle.

"Your show of strength and complete trust in your allies are a thing to be reckoned with, all quite admirable traits of a worthy and benevolent leader, if I do say so myself. But now, I must beg your leave, my lady. I have an engagement to attend to."

"It was an honor to meet you, Lord Hex. Please do be careful on your travels."

"To you as well, Princess Zelda"

And with that, Hex vanished in a haze of darkness. Zelda sighed and looked to the glowing symbol on her hand. She will watch over the kingdom with strength and devotion to protecting the people of Hyrule. She only prayed for Link and Midnas' well being, no doubt in her mind that they would accomplish the trials that lay ahead of them; just as they did when they fought for Hyrule before.

"Well, I guess its time for me to check on them. Hopefully, they aren't crushed merely by the weight of their own hair."

Looking at her hour glass, Nid decided to go out and check o the heroes. Leaving the central point Nid made her way to the spot she had left the heroes only to be met with Links' tunic and Midnas' long dark robe folded neatly in a small pile, oddly enough, in the middle of the floor.

"Hmm, I guess they couldn't hack it and folded their clothes in a form of defeat. Guess I over estimated the-"

Nid was silenced when what looked to be a black jagged scythe slammed down right in front of her, making her fall on her seat and stumble back.

"You over-estimated who?"

Nid looked up to see a menacing figure standing above her. The figure reminded her of a hulky looking wolfos with a mix of gold and forest green fur covering his body, a dark silhouette swirling itself around the left of it's' chest, almost like a woman caressing it. Their eyes were a simple color of blue and yellow, their pupils not even visible. Links claws looked to have a terrible power to them; Midnas' shadows had a force behind them that made even Nid shake a little. Those two were actually beginning to look unbeatable, almost…….invincible.

"Well, well. Looks like I spoke too soon. Very nice! I'm impressed you two mastered this form so quickly and so accurately, I might add. Usually when a guardian could not master their new form, they turn into a monster and it doesn't end well. But you two pass today's' training. This brings you one step closer to defeating Shun. But just to be sure…..it's time for a pop quiz!"

Collecting visible red power energy in her right hand, Nid slammed them at full force sending them careening back into a wall of shadows. Link shook his head free of rubble and looked up. Nid was rushing towards them with awesome speed, another orb of energy swirling wildly in Nids hand. Midna used her shadows to move them out of the way just in time and Link gets back up to his feet. Nid broke her hand through the wall but seemed to be unfazed by the fact that she missed them completely. With a calm look on her face, Nid dislodged her hand from the gaping hole in the wall and turned to them.

"I must say, you two have improved quite a bit but the real change I want to see….is how well your endurance has improved!"

Nid came at them again and Midna brought up a shadow shield with the mere flick of her hand, blocking the hit.

"What does she mean our endurance?" Midna spoke to Link telekinetically, through their minds seeing as how they were now a single form.

"She won't stop attacking! She wants to see how far we can keep up this form!"

"Exactly! Achieving the Shades of Puppetry form is only the tip of the iceberg. Holding that form is a whole other story! Now! Show me what you have learned!"

Nid attacked again increasing her energy outtake, her power surging through her fingertips. Midna brought up her shields again, blocking the hits as they came.

"This isn't gonna work! We need to go on the offensive!"

"Well, you tell me Hero! That's your field of expertise!"

Link looked to Nids' attack patterns as they came. She was stubbornly aggressive in her assault, fierce as well but Link had to disregard that and focus on her movements. One swipe and then another. Link had to wait for a small gap in her attacks and as soon s he did, he could give Midna the signal to go for it. Wait for it….wait for it….

There! As Nid reared her right hand back for another strike was a small and brief pause in her movements.

"Midna, now!"

With a forceful shout, Midna extended her shadowy hand and took hold of Nids' arm. Taking advantage of Nids' shock, Midna slammed her into the ground. Before she could rise on her arms, Link lunged forward and caught her in a standoff, his claws just inches away from her neck while pointing a sharp point of energy at both him and Midna.

"Touché, my friends! Very well done!"

Nid retreated her energies and dusted herself off.

"You both have completed the first day of training and even demonstrated all the lessons you have learned."

"Lessons?" As the figure spoke, its voice was that of Link and Midna combined to create a fused speech.

"Yes! While we had our little sparring session, I took note of what you used and how you used it. For instance, anyone would know to look for a small break in my attacks and go for it. But what I was impressed about was that you and Midna were able to harness the power of the fused being so quickly and so easily. Normally, it would take almost a year just even gain control of the technique whereas you two mastered it in a day. But there is something I may have for got to mention..."

Nid was cut off when she heard the light snoring of the two heroes sound asleep, tired from their ordeal. Without even conscious knowledge of it, they had separated form their fused state laying sprawled out on the ground and fast asleep.

"Heh! Well, I'd say you two deserve a good nights rest. I guess Hex knew what he was doing when he sent you two here after all. But I gotta tell ya...it doesn't get any easier after this point"

-End chapter

**A/N**: Chapter #9 is now complete! I think I may have botched up somewhere so if anyone doesn't get anything please e-mail me or leave a review saying what you didn't get. I'm so rushed to get to the second "Love scene" before it completely slips my mind but it is as they say: "Patience is a virtue."

So just like my readers, I have to be patient with myself on this. Let's face it; the story is no good if it is rushed without the proper thought to it. Chapter #10 is well under way! Anyone have a guess as to what will happen to Link and Midna? Even I'm trying to fathom the outcome! (Geez… and I'm the one writing this! Well, that doesn't say much about me, does it?) --

Your feedback is very much appreciated and it counts! The writer cannot bring the pen to life if it has no mindful will from the author! Flames are still welcome! I appreciate your patience and thank you for your time!


	11. The trials pt2

Fan Fiction: Legend of Zelda

Title: Beyond the Boundaries

Chapter#9- The trials pt.2

"Uh, Nid? What the hell is this about?"

Midna asked as she and Link stared in confusion at the spectacle before them. Sitting atop a thick cushion was a young woman. Her skin was the same pigment as Nid but her hair was of a pale ivory color, shoulder length with her bangs completely hiding her eyes from their view. She had pointed ears similar to Nid, clad in a white sleeveless gown and three heavy-set gold bangles on each of her wrists and on both of her ankles.

The young woman sat cross-legged with her palms perched atop her knees with her middle finger and thumb touching, locked in a meditating state.

Nid walked in the front door and let out a loud,

"Ahh! So that's where ya've been hidin', eh?!"

Link saw the small framed woman flinch at the sound of Nids' voice booming across the room. Had he not been there listening closely Link would've missed the irritated grumbling noises coming from under the young woman's breath.

Nid crossed the room in fast strides and looped her arms around the young woman's neck and shoulders, obviously putting most of her weight into the embrace purposely.

"Ya big brat! I've been lookin' all over for ya only to find that you've been hidin' in the dinin' room hall all this time? Still as shy as ever, I guess!"

"Correction, my ill-mannered sibling. I've been meditating, concentrating my energies for the task at hand to ensure satisfactory results. However, your boisterous interruptions have disturbed the flow of my aura and I must now re-establish my former status in order for it to be efficient."

Her voice was soft but she had such a flat monotone Link wasn't even sure she was a sentient being. Midna seemed perplexed as she watched the whole thing but something about the atmosphere made her want to laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Before I forget. Rookies, this here is my sister, Anryu! She's really into the whole deep, aura mumbo-jumbo shtick so she can get a little weird at times. She's really shy so try not to scare the poor thing, eh?"

"Please cease in placing your unwelcomed weight on…me…Nid…"

Anryu's frame began to topple to the side Nid was leaning on, her shoulders shaking slightly with the pressing weight looming over her shoulders.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, right. Sorry about that, kiddo!"

Nid pushed herself away from Anryu, nearly sending the girl straight into the floor face first. Anryu composed herself, all the while muttering irritably under her breath with some color hinting at her cheeks. Midna wasn't sure if it was from sheer shyness or from rising anger but all she know was that she was finding it very hard to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"In any case, we should get started with the second part of the training. If you two will please come with me, I will show you where we will be holding the training session."

Anryu held out her hand for them to take. Link looked to Midna first before reaching his hand out to Anryu's. Midna did the same. The two had their hands stacked onto each other on top of Anryu's open palm. In a moment that seemed to be a mere blink of an eye, Link found himself in the same place where they first encountered Shun, with Anryu and Midna nowhere in sight.

The gate was in ruin, the field was scorched with the sealing mark left by Hex when he sealed Shun away. There was a wide blotch of darkness on the ground a few meters away from the sealing mark……the big blotch being a small pool of Midna's blood from her near death experience.

Link looked at it with an uneasy look in his eyes. His brow furrowed, unsure what he should feel at this point. Many mixed emotions ran through his mind. Anger at himself from his not being able to protect her, hate for what Shun had done, despair from seeing her closed eyes and feeling her limp body, loneliness from thinking he had lost her……so many thoughts and emotions went through his mind that Link was sure he would burst.

"You remember, don't you?"

Anryu's voice rang out from the wind. Link whirled around, his eyes trying to find where she was only to find he was met with nothing.

"A-Anryu? Where are you? Where did Midna go?"

"You do remember, do you not?"

His eyes settled onto the dark blotch on the grassy ground. Anryu's form began to appear on currents of the soft blowing winds until she stood on the darkened patch of ground in front of him.

"Do you not…..Hero of time?"

Link closed his eyes briefly and nodded solemnly, the painful memories flowing into his heart and wrenching it unmercifully.

"Yes….I do remember."

Anryu heard his voice hoarse as Link spoke his reply, the wound obviously fresh I his minds' eye.

"Remember what you felt; the anger rising into your core, the heat of it rushing over your frame, the hatred seeping into your bones. All of those emotions welling up inside you as she lay there…."

"What…..?"

"Your blood freezes in your veins as she feels light and lifeless in your arms….."

"Please stop…."

Anryu saw his hands clench unbearably into a tightly balled up fist, his nails puncturing the leather wrapped around his palms and biting into his skin.

_Not quite there yet._

"Everything around you becomes so surreal you think it's a bad dream……when in actuality it's your worse nightmare brought to fruition."

"That's enough……"

"But it doesn't stop there, does it? You feel cold, empty now that you think you have lost the one thing that had value, the one thing your heart truly desired most."

"I'm warning you….!"

Anryu saw his body begin to shake uncontrollably, his shoulders quivering with rising tension and his eyes, which were now fiercely shut, were showing signs of an inner struggle. A vein became noticeable at his temple; a bead of sweat rolled down his face and clung to his chin. Link was silently grunting as his turmoil began to escalate.

_Almost there….._

"The hero of time….racing to save the one he truly cared for more than life itself, panic flooding your senses as you frantically race to save her life, fear consuming your every thought and your every action, desperation racking your nerves to the point of tears….and all the while she was there, lifeless and broken. Her features ashen, her body barely there."

"Anryu….!"

_One more push….._

"So tell me, o great hero of time….." A sort of sarcastic tone laced her words,

"Where were you when your lover was struck down? Were it not for your incompetence Midna would not have been there. Your selfishness drew her here to Hemix, a world in which light and dark meld to create a link to both sides of the same coin. Have you no remorse, no shame in being the cause for Midna's brush with death?"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Link opened his eyes in a fierce flash blue and white, his frame now tense and quaking with unspeakable rage. Link let out a series of angered growls as his frame began to be engulfed in a swirling green energy emitting from his body. His fists were clenched and he grits his teeth as he seethed with white hot rage, blinding his senses.

His arms shake at his sides until the dormant muscle that lay beneath his flesh became large and hard, making his appearance seem to grow. His hands shake open and his fingers produce black claws at the tips, ripping through his gloves. His flesh tone dims to a shade of grey as fur grows from his flesh.

Link groans and growls with every shift in his body, pain searing through his frame like lava being poured from the mountain top. From where Anryu stood she could hear his bones crack as his face grew a snout and his teeth pointing at the edges until they became sharp fangs, a small line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

His body grew more and more, making his tunic bust at the seems as fur and muscle pumped into his body. Links hair grew as well, traveling down his back in a wild pattern. His elfin ears became sharper with fur overtaking them.

His feet burst through his boots and out came huge furry feet with black claws pointing out of them like his hands. His legs produced fur and muscle as his arms did and the growth made his leggings rip.

In a final shout, near roar, Link reared his head back and opened his jaws to let in his fangs at full length, completing his transformation.

Anryu stood a few feet from the seething beast and gazed in her usual monotone face. Link stood about three heads taller, his shoulders heaving with his heavy panting, his clothes shredded and dangling from his arms and legs. He settled down briefly, catching his breath with his feral eyes glaring at Anryu. His eyes maintained their cerulean hue but his iris' were narrow. His frame was feral but he maintained his human features.

He stood bow-legged before Anryu, his heavy panting ceasing only to be replaced with a low almost menacing growl, his chops scrunching at the base of his snout and his blonde hackles rising.

_He has done it;_ Anryu thought in her mind as she stared down the beast-man, _Link has obtained his ultimate form. Achieving this is only a foot in the door, however…._

She then took on a defensive stance, spreading her bare feet apart and raising her arms preparing to fight.

_Link must bring his senses back while maintaining that form. Otherwise the beast inside will rip his soul asunder._

**Meanwhile……**

Midna saw Nid flinch suddenly; something seemed to jolt Nid from her spaced out trance.

"Nid, is something wrong?"

The small woman shook her head and turned back to the Twilight princess, a grin spread over her face.

"Nah! I just sensed Anryu's training session with your guy had just gotten started, that's all!"

"What? You sensed that?"

"I just got through sayin' so, didn't I?! Geez, you're such a half wit."

_You little piece of….!_

"So, where the hell are we anyways? This doesn't look like the central axis."

"That's because it's not, dumb-ass! This is actually a place you should remember well enough. Take a good long look, princess!"

Midna raised her eyebrow and moved her head around. Her red yellow eyes grew wide as she saw her immediate surroundings. She moved her head as she took in the sight of the cove from the water temple, the very place where she had decided her true feelings, for both the light world and for Link himself. She remembered this was the place where Link was confronted by Zant and nearly…

"Yeah …you remember this place well, don'tcha princess?"

Nid spoke in a half mocking, half serious tone as she observed Midnas' expressions. The twilight princess looked on without even glancing back at Nid, the memories flooding back into her mind.

"W-Why am I here?"

Midna spoke with an uncertainty in her voice; as if unsure she really wanted to know why she was there. Nid rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"To reminisce, I wanted to take a run down Nostalgia Avenue. Whaddya think, you dolt?! To get the trainin' started!!"

"But why here?! Why in this place?"

Nid could hear something in Midnas' voice. They hadn't even started and Midna was already reaching the point of her threshold.

"This is your place of memory, you tell me. Or have you already forgotten about what transpired here?"

The way Nid spoke was enough to make Midna whirl her head around in Nids' direction, her eyes now dangerously narrow.

"What are you aiming at, you little troll?"

"Huh! Better than an imp! You should know better than anyone, Princess! Or do you think your eyes deceive you?"

"What?"

"Look around, princess! Take a good….long….look!!"

In a flash, Nid disappeared. Midna furrowed her brow in confusion until a faint sound caught her attention. It was the light sound of water, rippling silently from behind her. Hesitantly, Midna turned around to find herself looking down at the huge body of water as she stood at the grassy ridge that stood overhead like a cliff edge.

The sudden smell of grass and water flooded her nose and soon, the memories came with them. She suddenly looked down where her feet were and realized this was same place Zant was standing when he had afflicted Link with a continuous curse that was manifested into his forehead. With a grunt of disgust Midna moved away as if she were walking on hot coals.

She felt violated just by standing near it; a small chill shook her arms so, making her hands come around to hug herself.

"You getting' the big picture now, princess?"

Nid materialized before Midna with a dry smirk on her face. She could see the obvious discomfort Midna was trying to hide with a calm face.

"Alright, so? What now? Synchronized swimming lessons? I though we came to train, Nid!"

"Oh, we're definitely here to train, princess, only it's not gonna be the type of training you're used to."

Without breaking her glare away from Midna Nid slowly brought her hand up and moved it to the right, pointing at the water down below where they stood.

"See the water there? Go ahead, take a look."

Midna squints her eyes at the little being, suspicious of what Nid really had in mind for her. With cautious steps and holding her sight on Nid Midna complies. She doesn't turn away from Nid until she reaches the edge of the ridge and she looks into the body of water underneath, kneeling at the edge with her hands flat on the grassy ground.

"Okay…..so, what is it I'm looking at exactly?"

Nid lets out a low chuckle and waves her hand over the water, making little ripples appear. Midna looks on, thinking this was a huge waste of time on both their parts until a faint image begins to appear in the water.

"Heh, you'll see."

The image became clear enough for Midna to make out. She could see herself as her cursed imp form, kneeling beside an unconscious Link, trying to wake him from his state. From behind her Zant looks on in disgust. She sees when Zant pulls her away from Link and draws her near, trying to persuade her once again. Just remembering him being so near to her, feeling the rush of his rancid breath blowing past her ear, saying he "needed her"……..she felt her stomach churn.

"Yeah, you remember this right? Ugh! Such an ugly creature, that Zant! Kinda gives ya the chills, right? Rememberin' all this?"

"I don't want to see this anymore, Nid."

Midna spoke in a low tone but one that was laced with a sort of warning to it. Nid raised her eyebrow in interest and ignored Midnas' words.

"Ooh, gives me the creeps just by lookin' at him."

The scene proceeds on, showing Midna getting away from Zants' grasp and returning to Links' side. She remembered what she felt at that time. With Link knocked out cold she felt alone with Zant there to torment her, feeling his beady eyes watching her. She didn't want him to be the one "needing" her but rather, she made her mind occupied with the one that did.

The scene suddenly shifts, showing Midna standing with Link and Zelda in the destroyed throne room, discussing what was truly going on. She remembered Zelda showing her sympathy, exposing Midnas' enduring pains to Link. The moment was disturbed when Ganon began to manifest himself into a burning form of energy, roaring out as flames began to swirl.

She saw Link reach out for her, the realization barely hitting him as to what Midnas' true intentions were. Seeing that made her heart sink, though she did see his look of concern, she didn't realize he was reaching out in desperation for her, not as a princess, but as Midna herself.

The scene shifts again, this time to where the mirror stood idle as she, with princess Zelda and Link, conversed in the open-air chamber.

At seeing this Midna felt a twinge in her chest and a muscle jerk in her cheek.

'_Oh, yeah …'_ Nid thought with a sort of pleased tone. _'She's about ready to burst!'_

"H-How did y-you…..?"

"Huh! Please! Nothing is secret to us here in Hemix, princess! What involves one world, involves all of them. You didn't really think no one but you, Zelda and pretty boy were witnesses to the destruction of the mirror? A destruction I think you remember well?"

She pointed out to the water, making Midna turn away from her again.

This was where Midna was talking to Link. She felt he had a right to learn the mirrors' history and of its importance. However, though she and Zelda emphasized the opposing elements of light and dark and how they must never mix, deep down Midna did not want to believe that. It was impossible to believe such a thing, seeing as how the world of light was saved with both a light being and a dark being.

She saw herself closing her eyes and the single tear that slid past her lashes. She was beginning to feel sick just by watching this. It was bad enough that she had done such a thing as destroying the mirror but being forced to see it again, forced to relive that pain and forced to see Links' shocked expression, the same one when he was reaching out to her.

Nid saw Midna dig her fingers into the grass, her knuckles turning a dangerous white and a vein protruding from the back of her hand. Her fisted hands were crunching the grass beneath her palms as her arms began to shake with rising tension.

'_Just one more push should do it.'_

"Kinda sucks for you, huh? Ironic that you, the princess of Twilight, should be the one to destroy the mirror, the only thing linking the two worlds together. Maybe if you had waited a little longer before jumping the gun, perhaps the goddesses would've granted your people a sort of pardon and then you would've-"

Nid was cut off there when a violent bolt of energy blasted past her head, grazing her cheek and making a small line of blood spill over her cheek.

She turned around to see a seething Midna standing on trembling legs with her hand outstretched as it was the source of the energy. It crackled violently around her fingers, swirling around her hand and up her arm. Her eyes screamed death as they blazed in a fiery fury, beyond just being merely "pissed off".

'_So much for one more push!'_

"You! I've ….had ENOUGH of your mouth!"

Nid saw Midnas' dark energies rise from her shoulders and swirl around her body. Her hood flew off and her long fire-orange hair danced with the malevolent aura seeping from her energy. Hot tears streamed heavily from her cheeks as she stood facing a surprised Nid.

"If you won't shut the hell up, I'll shut it FOR YOU!!!"

At this point, Nid could see the dark energy begin to manifest itself, seeing Midnas' sides and shoulders pump up with something trying to be released. The dark energy began to crackle violently all over Midnas' frame, the heated tension rising to a dangerous high. The winds kicked up, blowing the grass and other loose vegetation around as Midna continued with her fury.

A searing pain surged through her upper torso and with a scream, Midna clutched at her sides with her hands trying to contain the pain. Though she was still angered beyond all reality Midna cried out more for the pain as it escalated, making it hard to breathe.

"W-What's ha-!!!!!"

Nid watched as extra appendages sprouted out from Midnas' sides, these were similar to her own arms and legs but they were completely black with the claws being neon blue. Two extra sets from each side and a set on her shoulders, ripping through her upper garments and surging with the same energy currents as her body.

The currents began to die down and Midna ceased in her screams of pain. The energy dimmed to small crackles, crackling around her body like small spasms. Midna breathed slowly as her hair settled down and the air from her energy coming to a slow halt. What was chilling for Nid to see was that Midnas' eyes were hidden behind her hair that was cascading in front of her head.

Slowly, almost menacingly, Midna righted her stance and composed herself, using one of her arms to swing her hair away from her face. Nid saw that Midnas' eyes were no longer a blend of red with yellow but now, her eyes were a solid color red. Fangs had grown from her mouth; Nid had barely noticed them were it not for Midnas' sudden fit of hisses.

"Alright! Now we're getting' somewhere!"

Nid stood a few meters from where Midna was and summoned her own waves of energy, a sly and vicious grin now spread over her face.

"Time to play, Princess!!!"

Nid roared out as she charged head-on towards Midna. With a snarl Midna ran towards her aggressor with equal vigor, each more than ready to tear into the other. Their energies met and clashed but it wasn't that that had smashed them apart. Nid flew in one direction while Midna flew in the other, howling as the force struck them with overwhelming strength.

Nid was the first to rise from the ground, groaning as she rubbed her head from the impact.

"What the-?!"

Before she could utter another word, a foot stomped in front of her face. Nid raised her eyes to see a tall woman standing over her with her hands on her hips and a less-than-amused look on her face. Realizing who it was Nid scrambled to her feet. She looked around for Midna only to see her on the ground and out like a light.

"Why are you here?! We were just getting started, damn you! How dare you intrude on my training se-"

"Nid! Just shut up for a second, will you?!"

She bit back the rest of her colorful speech and glared at the woman.

"Grab the Twili and come with me. There's been a change in strategy."

**END**

**A/N:** Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Betcha thought I had forgotten all about this fan fic of mine, right? Well, You're WRONG!!! Nothing like a mind-racking cliff hanger to end a fan fic, huh? Don't worry, there's more to come, promise!! Anyways, tell me what you think! Worth the wait? I hope so!!


	12. Crunch time!

**Fan Fiction:** Legend of Zelda 

**Title:** Beyond the boundaries

**Chapter#10**- Crunch time!

The door to the central axis building swung open as Nid dragged an unconscious Midna into the middle of the living quarters, leaving Midna there face down on the carpet while Nid wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Man! You'd think she was a little lighter than she looks! Hmm?"

Nid looked towards the dining hall entrance to see a disheveled yet collected Anryu step in, her white sleeveless gown dirtied with blood and dirt and almost completely shredded. What was left of her gown now hung in shredded strips over her shoulders and around her hips. Her hair was also a mess but Anryu maintained as stoic as ever.

"Whoa! What the hell happened to you?!"

"As if you need to even ask such a question. You try fending off an enraged savage man-beast and coming out of it in mint condition."

"Ack!"

'Oh, I see. Anryu must be pissed off because of big sis' interference. She hates it whenever anybody disturbs or interrupts anything she's doin'!'

"So then, where is sir-drools-a-lot anyways?"

"Efora had to assist me in brining the deformed Hylian and containing him. He is located at the lowest compartment of the basement. Unlike Midna here, when Link became unconscious he did not change back."

"I see. So what's gonna happen to him? We can't just leave him down there, not for long at least."

"I explained the same thing to our sister; however she has instructed me to leave him down there until further notice. She said she and Hex would take care of Links' dilemma."

"Pffff! Figures. And let me guess…..she hasn't given you the run down as to what really is going on before she came and put our training to a screeching halt now did she?"

Anryu simply shook her head in answer to Nids question.

"Damn that old boobs-for-brain! Leaving us in the dark like this. She hasn't changed one bit!"

Nid and Anryu were oblivious to notice Midnas' sudden stirring. She groaned as she raised herself up on her arms, rubbing the side of her head where she was struck. It was Nids boisterous voice that had yanked her fro her dark slumber. Midna opened her eyes to see Nid and Anryu standing at the entrance of the dining hall conversing about something that seemed to be of great importance.

Once the rining ceased in her ears and her vision cleared Midna could make out everything they were saying.

"She always does this! She tells us to stop whatever it is we're doin' and then she doesn't even fill us in on what's goin' on or what's gonna happen! I tell ya, Anryu, marriage has done nothin' for that girl!"

"Um, Nid?"

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not finished yet, Anryu. You'd think Efora would lighten up and be all mature about everything, you know? More considerate, More level-headed, Hell, maybe even develop a more wife-like behavior! More her own age, y'know?"

"Nid."

"Thinks she's all that just because she's the oldest one and thinks she can lord it over us! Big shot, know-it-all! I swear, she was cheating at everything we ever played!"

"Nid!"

"What?!?!"

Anryu motioned with her eyes for Nid to look behind her back. Midna saw her tense up immediately as a tall woman, this Efora she presumed, crept up behind Nid with an angered, if not infuriated, look on her face.

She stood at about the same height same Midna herself, clad in a light lavender dress with a hip-length slit traveling down at her side exposing most of her left leg. Midna saw, somewhat to her dismay, that she was EXTREMELY well-endowed with her skin being the same pigment as her sisters with the same pointed ears at her temples. Her eyes, which were dangerously narrow as she stared daggers at Nid, were the same color red as her own. Her hair was a deep blue, cascading down her back in a half braid with a black ribbon tied at the end. She stood wearing heels with her arms crossed over her chest, looking less than amused.

Even Midna felt a chill as she watched a nervous Nid turn cautiously around to meet their sisters' glare.

"Oh! Uh, H-Hey there, big sis! Didn't hear ya come in!"

"So I noticed, Nid."

Efora sauntered nonchalantly closer to Nid, calm and cool looking as a Zora but seeing this made Nid scoot away, trying to maintain a safe distance from her obviously enraged sibling. Anryu merely stood away from the two entirely, coming up beside Midna in a blink of an eye and startling her.

"Wha-?! Where??"

"Safer here than over there."

Midna had to give her that. The next thing she knew she was watching as Nid received the ass-whooping of her life while an enraged Efora scolded her while dishing out mind-numbing, unimaginable punishments that made both Midna and Anryu flinch and cringe. After the dust settled Efora dusted herself off casually, leaving a tangled Nid groaning on the floor, barely alive from what Midna and Anryu could tell.

"Oh! You're finally awake!"

Efora chimed as she noticed Midna for the first time. She stepped over a battered Nid and walked up to Midna.

"Here, let me help you up, princess."

Efora held out her hand for Midna to take. She eyed it questionably, as if something would happen to her once she took it.

"Hmm? Oh, it's quite alright. I won't hurt you, my dear. I promise!"

Casting a quick glance at Efora Midna decided to take her hand. Efora helped Midna to her feet and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet the princess of Twilight. I'm Efora, as I'm sure my younger sisters have already informed you of. I hope they haven't been _too_ much of an inconvenience for you since your arrival."

Efora spoke in reference to a still barely conscious Nid, sparing her a quick stern glance before returning her attention to Midna.

"N-No, not at all! It's …quite alright. Um, is she going to be……you know, alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, her? Yeah, sure! She'll be just fine, I assure you! Nothing like a little TLC to put a little sister in her proper place."

"Uh …..s-sure thing."

"Now, there are some things we need to discuss with you, Midna, regarding the up-coming battle with Shun. First of all, I must explain why I had to stop you in the middle of your training with my sisters. Come, let's sit over here."

Efora motioned to the couch in the middle of the living quarters. They both sat side by side but at about an arms length. She noted the sudden stern face Efora had suddenly.

"We have to re-strategize if we are to successfully bring Shun down but there are problems we need to take care of before that can happen. First of all, how did you feel in your unreleased form?"

"My….unreleased form?"

"Yes, your unreleased form. The form you take when an emotion reaches to an all-time high, to the point of your attribute energy manifesting itself into your physical form and transforms you into your unreleased state. Your inner beast, to put it simply."

"Oh! So that's why I can't remember much of what's happened."

"Mmm, not good, princess. If you can't recall what you felt then that means you failed the trial. If you los yourself entirely to your unreleased form then you will end up attacking indiscriminately, meaning you'll end up destroying everything. That's the worst for you, anyways."

Something about the way Efora said that rubbed Midna the wrong way.

"I don't like the way that sounded, Efora."

"Yes, I figured you wouldn't. So that's why I have to speak with you. It's about Link."

She didn't like where this was going at all.

"What's happened?"

"During the training with Anryu, Link achieved his unreleased form with hardly a problem. However, He has not been able to come to his senses nor has he been able to revert back into his human form. I fear if he stays this way, we will have no choice but to kill him."

"You're insane! There has to be another way to bring him out of it!"

"My husband is looking into it as we speak but I cannot make any promises at this point. I'm sorry, Midna."

"But why kill him? You are aware of who and what Link is, don't you?!"

"Yes, I do realize who Link is and what he has done for the world of the light. But that alone is not enough to shield him from himself. With all that power he has, now that Ganon is gone from that world, he has accumulated it unknowingly within himself and now that it threatens to consume him Link may be in danger of actually becoming a threat to all worlds. Please understand, Midna."

"But….to destroy him….."

"I know. And though I can't promise you much I can give you my word that we will do all that we can to only use that as a last resort. In the mean time, I and my husband with my sisters will do all we can to snap him out of it."

Efora saw the inner turmoil from deep within Midnas' eyes, her sorrowful look making her want to cry but both of them knew this was no time for tears. Midna immediately sobered up, shutting her eyes and shaking her head, trying to push her fears down into her gut for the time being. Once her head was again still Midna looked to Efora with determination in her fire lit eyes.

"No. Efora, allow me to be the one to snap Link out of it."

"Midna."

"Besides, I have to give the technique another shot in order to pass this trial anyways. I don't think there is neither a better opportunity nor the best motivation than this one….don't you agree, Efora?"

Efora saw the twilight princess give her a small smile, still trying to mask her obvious sadness. She felt there was no changing Midnas' mind. Feeling a sort of defeat Efora let out a soft chuckle and smiled back at the Twili woman.

"Well, I guess you have a point there, princess. Alright but I can tell you right now that from this point on , it's only going to get much harder from here."

Midna stood from her seat and straightened out the front of her sarong. She then proceeded to raise her arms and stretch them, cracking her joints and loosening her muscles in preparation for what was to come.

"Oh, as if I've never heard that one before. Yes, I'm aware that this will be no easy task, wherever Link is concerned but we've been through harder times before and not once has Link ever given up on anyone. So I, in turn, will do the same."

Efora, now with an amused grin on her face, rose onto her feet as well.

"I admire your determination in this, Midna. Kinda reminds me of a similar situation that occurred here some centuries ago."

Efora spoke with such a fond distant tone that it made Midna look up at her from doing leg exercises.

"Efora?"

"Hah! But that was then! This is the here and now. So come on, what are we still standing around here for? Anryu!"

The younger girl came up beside Efora, now clean and sparkling as she was before the start of the training.

"Yes, sister?"

"When your younger sister finally becomes conscious I need you two to whip up something good for dinner!"

"I see. The usual feast then?"

"Feast?! Hah, no way! This will call for at least five banquets, ten tops! Oh, and be a dear and scrap your sister off the floor before doing anything else, please. Otherwise the stains will set."

"Yes, sister Efora."

**MEANWHILE…….**

'_Damn! He's nearly broken completely through my shield! At this rate it won't last much longer.'_

A bloodied warrior stood with an opposing force, trying to push back a now completely feral Link. His gold and bronze armor now lay in crumbles on the ground, parts of his upper body armor still remaining. His pectoral armor plating had long since been destroyed, leaving his upper torso area exposed. Now the only thing keeping the Hylians fangs away from his body was his shield, which was on the brink of being shattered to splinters, and his left arm with a silver arm guard between the snarling creatures' jaws.

Finding a small break in their struggle the warrior raises his leg and kicks Link away with a force so strong it sent the wolf-creature smashing into the stone wall with a crushing force. Yet, still it was not enough to slow the beast down. With a fierce snarl Link reared his hand back and sank his claws into the warriors' right shoulder, making him shout out in pain. Link struggled to dislodge his hand from the shoulder of the warrior, his claws embedded into the bones. The warrior answered back with a slash of his sword, slicing straight down on the right side of the beast, making it howl out in pain.

The beast used its other fist to strike the warrior away from him and put some distance between them. The warrior stood panting heavily, never taking his eyes off of the feral beast for even a second. The feral Link stood on all fours, growling, snarling and gnarling his chops with his hackles still raised, his tail standing up in a sign of dominance. He could see the beast was nowhere near his limit but he felt his nearing.

His arms were so tense, even the muscles beneath his skin were twitching involuntarily. His legs felt like iron boots were melded with his bones. The slash wounds that decorated his body in a savage fashion began to ache and become hard with the drying blood caked over the open flesh. His silver white hair was no longer bound back but now flowed wildly around his shoulders with each move he made. His grips were locked around the hilt of his blade and the handle of his shield, tense with the will to break Link free from the beast within before irreparable damage was done. Though his will was strong his body was nearly spent, his vision beginning to blur. The beast stood crouched, running his canine-like tongue over his exposed fangs and growling.

It wasn't until the sound of a door opening that the beast lunged at the warrior with his fangs ready to deliver a finishing kill move when a blast of energy sent the beast back with excessive force, smashing him once again against the stonewall.

"Hey, you alive in there?"

Efora called out into the basement. In the dim lighting she could make out the warrior backing up in her direction, still with his eyes on the beast. With shaky legs he moved beyond the doorway and as soon as it was clear Efora closed the door with a loud grunt.

Midna looked with wide terrified eyes at the spectacle presented in the full light of the room. The warrior stood with his arms at his sides, his bloodied chest heaving with each painful breath he took. The smell of blood, sweat, metal and stone emanated from the warriors body. Just how long were they down there and how long had they been fighting?

With a deep rumbling beastly groan the warrior sank to his knees and slouched his head forward, dropping his weapons and making long tendrils of his silver white hair fall over his face.

Immediately Efora came to the warriors' side and kept him from falling forward using her arms to hold him up by his shoulders, a feat that was almost a strain as he was towering her by three feet. His blood stained her lavender dress and ran in thin rivulets over her chest.

"Are you alright, my love?"

With a tired sigh, the warrior answered,

"I've….been better, thank you."

"Hex, I told you not to overdo it. I swear you're going to make me have a heart attack one of these days!"

The warrior let out a deep amused chuckle.

"The thought of you having a heart attack over wounds like these are somewhat comical, love. Now if you had said that I was going to make you have your first wrinkle now that would have been more amusing. "

"Ah! You have some nerve! I'm still in my prime, need I remind you! You can be so cruel someti-"

"Wait a minute!"

The two looked at a confused Midna, who was gawking at them like she had just been told that the world was a trapezoid.

"You mean to tell me your husband, who was looking into Links' dilemma, is Hex? That grand creature we met in the beginning of this whole thing?!"

Efora let out a light giggle at seeing Midna become angry, why it amused her no one knew.

"Yes. Hex and I are married and are the guardians of this realm. As to the grand beast form, he takes that form whenever he is out doing his rounds."

"It makes more sense for other-worlders to be greeted by a vast beast rather than to be greeted by a beast-man, don't you think?"

'_They're both insane!'_

Midna thought as she rubbed her temple taking everything in. Efora helped Hex rise to his feet and kept his arm looped over her shoulders for support.

"Forgive me, Midna. I was not capable of reaching Link in any way at all."

Hex gave her a slight bow of his head, seeing he felt ashamed for his failure.

"It's alright, Hex."

She answered simply with a smile.

"But dear, that is why we are down here."

"Hmm?"

"Efora's right. If we are going to complete these trials then we must help each other and do for each other, just as we did once before."

They saw Midna look towards the door where Link was being kept. They then looked to each other and nodded in mutual agreement. Efora went from Hexs' side and took hold of the thick bronze door handle. Midna took a step towards the door and as if on cue, Link let out a monstrous growl that made the entire door rattle and the sound of heavy chain links could be heard rattling about.

Efora looked to Midna who still held a determined look on her face. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out in a slow and even exhaling breath. Midna gave a quick nod of her head and Efora then pulled open the door. Midna stepped inside the basement and as soon as her bare feet touched the ground Efora closed the door behind her but not before yelling out,

"Give 'em hell, princess!"

It was eerily still inside, the moisture in the air making it cold inside. Midna stood idle for a while, listening for any movement. For a while nothing came. A small rustling sound came from deep inside the basement and she grew alert immediately. She took a cautious step inside, listening for anything other than her own footfalls.

A small chill ran down her spine as a low rumbling, or what sounded like rumbling, echoed from the depths of the basement.

"L-Link? Are you in here?"

She continued to slowly progress forward, moving her feet as silently as she physically could. A quick rush of cool air whipped past her left side and Midna flinched to her right. Nothing caught her eyes as she scanned the immediate area so she went on.

Going deeper into the basement Midna could make out a shadow within a shadow. Something was hunched over, something that was making a faint rattling noise with chains. Swallowing the lump rising in her throat Midna went on further, trying to make out the shadow.

As she got closer she could make out a low breathing sound coming from the shadow. She felt her heart cringe as she approached it, the dim lighting making its frame come into view, making it a little easier to see. The breathing became louder, became heavier, sounding like a wounded animal. Finally Midna came close enough to see the beast, hunched against the wall, breathing heavily with the smell of blood, moisture and metal. It had its back to her, his furred back rising and falling with each feral breath.

Midna took a tentative step towards it, her footfall making its entire body flinch. The sight of Links' current state was enough to make it wrench in her chest.

"Don't!"

It barked, making Midna flinch an entire step back.

"L-Link."

"Stay away."

His voice came out in a monstrous distortion, sounding so wretchedly miserable. It was as if he was no longer capable of human speech, as if he had never spoken a word in his life. She could hardly believe it was her Link that was this beast. Still, she did not back down.

"Link, look at me. It's Midna. And I won't just go away. Not when my hero is left suffering like this."

He let out a mangled whine and edged away from where Midna stood, his back still facing her.

"Not……safe……leave…me…"

She felt a sort of anger rise into her chest and, with a loud grunt, took hold of his shoulder and forced him to face, slamming his shoulder into the stone wall and making the chains clatter loudly.

"I said NO, damn you! Now look at me. Look at me!!"

She all but shrieked at him to look at her, pinning him to the wall by his shoulders. Hesitantly Link opened his feral eyes, revealing to Midna his eye color. An entire shade of faded blue lit his saddened eyes; his iris's shifting from a circle to a slit and to a circle again. She could see Link struggling to control his feral beast side, but she could not tell whether he was wining or losing. His muzzle was dirtied with dried blood and dirt, his chops twitching as he emitted small whines and distorted whimpers.

Link tried to hold his eyes on Midna, his iris' a solid black dot in the middle of his eyes, indicating his control over the beast but when Midna advanced closer to him with her eyes still on him, his eyes shifted suddenly back into the faded iris-free blue.

He clenched his teeth tightly before letting out a sharp, "GO AWAY!!!!"

Link rose to his full height, immediately towering Midna and knocking her away with a mere swipe of his arm, sending her careening into a wall. She nearly blacked out from the impact but kept her wits about her and struggled to her feet.

"Link …don't make me DO THIS!!"

Tears stinging her eyes Midna gathered a fierce amount of energy into both of her hands and directed them at Links chest, making him howl out from the force of it. Growling, Link charged at her, her energies burning his fur and producing blood to run down his body.

Once he got close enough Midna stopped with her magic and sent a roundhouse to his temple, making him stumble backwards while letting out mangled grunts. He stumbled backwards by a few steps with his arms flailing about as they tried to balance out his toppling weight. Midna took advantage of his momentary pause in assault and rushed him, sinking her elbow into his gut with a great shriek of effort mixed with emotional frustration. It was enough to send both of them hurtling to the ground with a force so strong it shook the earth beneath the stone floors.

She was hoping it was enough. Midna inaudibly prayed her current state was enough to get link back to his senses, to get him to wake up from his monstrous slumber. The creatures' body stirred beneath her frame and a quick spark of hope flickered in her crimson eyes.

Though Midnas' efforts were great, the tides had not turned in her favor. With a grunt, the creature knocked Midna away from him, making her crash into another stone brick wall. With a tired groan Midna looked to the creature as it slowly advanced towards her. Her vision blurred as her consciousness began to slip from her mind, her senses becoming numb with fatigue and despair.

'_Damn……no choice…!'_

Midna dislodged herself from the wall and steadied her stance, small rocks crumbling away from the broken wall as her legs wobbled under her weight. She took a calm deep breath and re-imagined her progress from before, during her training with Nid.

'_Gotta remember the feel of it, alright? Now that you got to that far of a level, you gotta keep in mind of how it felt when you reached it. Once you do that, you can trigger it at will. Think of it as when you learned how to ride a horse, once you learn you never forget.'_

Nids' words filled her head as Midna recalled her instructions when she went with her to Eforas' estate. With a renewed sense of determination Midna let her magical energies flow freely around her body, creating a small tornado-formation around her. The neon blue energies swirled, calmly at first, and then it progressed to a violent torrent, surging furiously around her. The force from it created wind currents, making the creature struggle to reach her.

Taking another breath Midna closed her eyes as her body was overtaken by her own magic and her emotions, just as she did before. The result was the same as before. Extra limbs sprouted forth from her ribs, hips and shoulders and each were edged with the same neon-blue claws. Her hair danced with the violent currents as her cloak disappeared from sight.

Calmly, almost demonically, she opened her eyes to reveal their blood-red hue, her lashes glowing with the eerie luminescence. She let out a snarling hiss at the feral wolf-like creature, expanding her limbs and extending their claws. In turn, the creature let out a challenging roar and bared his fangs at the arachnid-like Midna. A lone tear rolled from her eye before Midna charged at Link with full force….and the intent to kill!

**-End**

**A/N:** Wow! That took a long time to write! Y'know, re-reading this, I got to thinking….'I'm Evil!!!' But I had to make something more interesting. And it gets even more interesting from here but I thought a nice little cliff-hanger would be good right about now (I try not to do too many but….here we are!) Anyways, reviews are welcome! Flames too! Thanks!!


	13. UPDATE

**Fan Fiction:** Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess

**Title:** Beyond the boundaries

**UPDATE ! ! !**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This old Wolf is back! First of all, I apologize to the ones who have favorite-ed and followed this story up to this point (I was surprised with the new look and options on I saw my e-mail and thought 'WTH? Since when did I have "Followers?! This isn't Twitter!' But I like the option of putting pics on your fan fiction. Sweet!). Sadly this is JUST an update. Currently I'm trying to decide on one of 2 choices:

**Option 1:** Tear down this story completely and do a total reconstruction OR

**Option 2:** Barrel on through and finish the story regardless of the terrible dialogue and scattered plot development

I'm still re-reading over my original work (and cringing all the way -_-") and so far, I have found several (HUNDRED) things I want to tweak and rework. But I wanted to hear from the readers first, seeing that this fan fiction has gotten A LOT of likes, favorites and follows. SO! I want to hear what everyone else thinks. But I make no promises on how long I'm going to take. I've done that mistake in the past and I will not do so again. But this update is proof that I' am still alive and kickin'! :D

So again, tell me what you think. Option 1 or Option 2. Hmm, decisions, decisions. PM me or review, Flame, rant, scream "I HATE YOUR GUTS, YOU OLD FART!" or whatever floats yer boat. Just gimme feedback! WOOF!


End file.
